EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE
by YUKI HINO
Summary: ¿Un Potter en Slythering? Albus Severus Potter asiste a la escuela.No yaoi. CAP.Nuevo. Lo seguire solo si me lo piden.:SUSPENDIDO:. En proceso de reedicion.
1. EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE.

1.- EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE.

Por Yuki Hino

Este es el segundo fic que escribo pero espero que les guste.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era de noche, faltaban solo una hora para que la ceremonia comenzara. Los alumnos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Unos esperando a que el banquete comenzara, otros, a sus hermanos que apenas comenzaban el curso; como era el caso de James Potter, que esperaba impaciente que el sombrero seleccionador pusiera a su hermano en Gryfindor. Ted Lupin esperaba el banquete junto a su novia Victorie Weasly. Unos minutos antes de la ceremonia, la Directora de Howarts: Minerva Macgonagall daba un breve discurso antes de que los alumnos de primer año entraran.

Por fin era hora de que los nuevos alumnos pasaran al gran comedor y esperar a que el sombrero seleccionador los pudiera en sus respectivas casas. Se podía ver el nerviosismo reflejado en la cara de todos los alumnos, nuevos o no. De pronto la profesora Milligan paso al frente, coloco una banquita y sobre ella al sombrero que empezó a cantar. Después extendió un pergamino y uno a uno comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos nuevos. Llego por fin lo que le importaba a muchos profesores el nombramiento del heredero de Draco Malfoy:

-¡Scorpius Malfoy!- grito la Profesora.

Y entonces un niño rubio con los ojos verdes como la bandera de la indeseable casa de la serpiente paso al frente, se sentó y al momento de colocarle el sombrero, este grito.

-¡Slythering!

Muchos ya se lo esperaban, pero igualmente aplaudieron y chiflaron. Después vino el más esperado de todos.

-¡Albus Severus Potter!- grito, pero nadie paso- ¡Albus Severus Potter!- nadie pasaba- ¿Albus Severus Potter, se encuentra aquí?...- al parecer el niño todavía no había llegado, así que mandaron a conserjes a buscarlo-. Bueno, como no esta presente pasaremos al siguiente….- y después de otro pocos nombro a otro esperado:- ¡Rose Weasly!- la chica paso, era muy guapa, elegante y de cabellos rojizos.

-De nuevo un Weasly- dijo el sombrero-. Me pones en contradicción niña. A toda tu familia la he puesta con la bandera Roja, pero a ti te puedo poner a con los azules. Dime, ¿te gustaría estar con Gryfindor o con Revenclaw?... ¿Qué?... ¿Enserio?... Pues entonces estarás en: ¡Gryfindor!- grito por fin el sombrero.

El tiempo pasó y la lista de los alumnos termino. Muchos profesores esperaban ansiosos por el segundo hijo de Harry Potter, pero este no llegaba. Después se oyó el ruido de la puerta del gran comedor, de el entraban dos conserjes y detrás de ellos estaba el niño que faltaba.

-¿Es usted Albus Severus Potter?- pregunto la profesora Miligan.

-Sí, señora.

-Bueno, pues entonces que esperas para pasar delante.

Albus avanzo un poco temeroso, pero no le temía al público, le temía al sombrero; aunque su padre le había dicho que no había ningún problema en que se quedara en otra casa que no fuera Gryfindor, le temía a su hermano, tal vez se decepcionaría de él. Llego rápido, sin darse cuenta y pronto se sentó. Colocaron el sombrero en su cabeza u entablaron una conversación:

-¡Oh… otro Potter!… A tu hermano con toda seguridad lo puse en Gryfindor, pero a ti… es muy difícil… Podrías estar en cualquiera…!Difícil!…Ya sé… te pondré en…- todos esperaban ansiosos, otro Potter, otro Gryfindor- ¡Slythering!- grito el sombrero. Pero todos se quedaron sorprendidos. El hijo de Harry Potter, quien había derrotado al heredero de Salazar Slythering, fue colocado en la casa de Voldemort, mientras toda su demás familia había quedado en Gryfindor. Una gran sorpresa. Albus solo esperaba la respuesta de su hermano, así que lo busco con la mirada y al encontrarlo, James le sonrió y le mostró el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Con sólo eso Albus Severus se dirigió contento a su mesa junto al menos esperado: Scorpius Malfoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POR FIN OTRO FIC MIO: EL SEGUNDO. ESPERO LES GUSTE, COMO ES LE PROLOGO LO HIZE CORTO, TAL VEZ LOS OTROS SERAN MAS LARGOS. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.

GRACIAS


	2. LA NUEVA CASA

EL LEON EN LA CADA DE LA SERPIENTE

EL LEON EN LA CADA DE LA SERPIENTE

2-LA NUEVA CASA.

Por Yuki Hino

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS: sol potter black Y ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL. SON LOS PRIMEROS Y LES DOY LAS GRACIAS.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Con la aprobación de su hermano, Albus Severus rápidamente fue a sentarse a la mesa de los Slythering junto a la persona menos esperada: Scorpius Malfoy. Este tenía la actitud fría de su padre y la respetuosidad de su madre, no era arrogante ni grosero. Más bien tenía un semblante triste, parecía que le dolía estar con otras personas. Albus por su parte era alegre, no como su hermano James (que parecía ser la reencarnación de Fred Weasly), pero si lo suficientemente alegre como para cambiar la visión de las personas.

Cuando Albus llego al lado de Scorpius, este último lo ignoro, pero el otro solo sonrió y pensó que talvez sería muy tímido.

El banquete transcurrió apaciblemente. James era tan bromista que no dudo ni un segundo en hacer que de la copa de Ted Lupin salieran a presión miles de eructos mal olientes. Toda la mesa se carcajeo, Ted solo mando a James una mirada asesina y cuando estaba apunto de atacar se oyó un grito proveniente de la mesa de Slythering: Era Albus. Grito porque Scorpius Malfoy le provoco una cortada en la mano. Un niño de once años no puede aguantar eso, pero tampoco tomar venganza, así que James Potter se levanto de su mesa dispuesto a atacar al pequeño Malfoy, pero lo detuvieron justo a tiempo.

-¡Señor Potter!- grito la directora- Sabe que no puede levantarse de su mesa- James obedeció de mala gana y mando tremenda mirada a Malfoy, este tuvo miedo- ¡Señores Albus y Scorpius!- los dos voltearon aterrados.- Después del banquete irán a la direccion, su comportamiento es inusual y merece un castigo.

Albus y Scorpius ya no comieron tranquilos. Cuando termino el banquete, nerviosamente se retiraron y fueron a la dirección. Llegaron hasta la gárgola que custodiaba la dirección. Afortunadamente James le había dicho a su hermano que para pasar ahí había una contraseña maestra, Albus lo recordó y firmemente dijo: ¡Dumbledore! Y la gárgola les cedió paso mostrando las escaleras de caracol. Al fin llegaron en presencia de la Directora Macgonagall. La Directora infundía miedo, pero también respeto.

-¡Señores!- hablo- Es su primera noche y ustedes ya se encuentran enemistando.

-¡Lo lamento, Directora! No fue mi intención yo. . . yo. . . – hablo Scorpius.

-Me lo merecía, Directora- intervino Albus.

-¿A qué se refiere, Señor Potter?

-Es que yo a veces soy muy molesto- decía Albus con un rostro lleno de tristeza-. Lo noto con mi hermano. . . – Severus empezó a relatar sus penas mientras Scorpius lo miraba preocupado-. Así que no creo que el deba llevarse un castigo, sino yo.

-¿Y usted Señor Malfoy?

-Lo lamento. Perdóname Potter, no fue mi intención dañarte.- la voz del pequeño Malfoy se oía triste y suplicante.

-No te preocupes. Ni siquiera me dolió. Ya estoy bien.- Albus sonrió, Scorpius lo miro preocupado y la Directora sonrió a sus adentros.

-Bueno, niños. Veo que se han arreglado. Sin embargo tu castigo Malfoy será que te hagas amigo del Potter. Buenas noches señores.

Los dos se retiraron. Albus estaba feliz, un poco dolido pero alegre; mientras Scorpius mantenía un semblante preocupado pero al mismo tiempo indiferente y frío. Y ese motivo era vivir a la sombra de Harry Potter:

Después de la derrota del señor tenebroso, Draco Malfoy fue tratado por algunos como un traidor, pero solo Harry Potter y sus amigos lo perdonaron y comprendieron que no tenía otra opción. Solo ellos trataron de hablar con los Malfoy, pero estos se resistieron. Los Potter y Los Weasly siempre inculcaron en sus hijos el respeto y la comprensión hacia las demás personas, Malfoy agradecía a Harry Potter, pero no podía permitir que su hijo creciera bajo esa gran sombra.

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo, Scorpius muy callado y Albus alegre, trataba de entablar comunicación con el otro, pero no podía ya que Malfoy se resistía o solo contestaba con un no o un sí, aunque por dentro deseaba contar muchas cosas, pero el remordimiento no lo dejaba en paz y no creía que lo dejara en mucho tiempo. Llegaron por fin a la sala común de Slythering, muchos los veían extrañados, muchos se preguntaban "cómo es posible que el hijo del héroe y el hijo del traidor estén juntos" , susurraban y los miraban con desagrado. Scorpius no lo soporto y grito:

-¡Ya dejen de mirarnos así!- grito y se fue corriendo hacía el dormitorio de los chicos y a su cama.

Albus miro extrañado a su nuevo amigo y sonrió agradeciendo que hubiera hecho eso, por que a él también le incomodaban las miradas, así que se dirigió a su cama y se dio cuenta de que se hallaba junto a la de Scorpius Malfoy. Paso la noche y la pequeña serpiente y el león durmieron.

Llego el segundo día de escuela, Scorpius se levanto temprano pues ya estaba acostumbrado, pero sobre todo para no ver a Albus Severus, él no quería ser amigo de un Potter, ni de un Weasley, no quería ser amigo de nadie, más que de su propia soledad. Rápidamente se dirigió a desayunar, se sentó en la esquina que daba a la puerta grande del lado de la pared para que nadie lo viera o lo molestara. Se encontraba desayunando su ya tradicional desayuno ingles cuando fue interrumpido por una estruendosa voz. Lo que le provoco casi vomitar su comida.

-¡Scorpius!- gritaba Albus Potter mientras corría hacía el nombrado-. ¡Buenos días!

-Buenos. . . días. . . Potter- dijo tímida, nerviosa y desesperadamente.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Malfoy.

-Se supone que somos amigos. Debemos hacer las cosas juntos.

-Ah. . . "¿Por qué si ni siquiera lo conozco?, ¿por qué me habla si yo lo lastime?"- pensó.

-Bueno, no importa- dijo Albus.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, juntos se dirigieron a su primera clase, la de pociones. Ni Ginny Weasley ni Harry Potter eran buenos en pociones, mucho menos James Potter, pero afortunadamente Lily y Albus no habían sacado esa cualidad, así que gracias a la combinación de Potter y Malfoy, Slythering se gano cincuenta puntos en solo seis minutos. Aunque no lo quería admitir, Scorpius estaba contento por el éxito logrado, pero había algo que lo inquietaba: era una chica, una pelirroja, muy inteligente que le había dado a Gryfindor sesenta puntos en menos tiempo que él y Albus. Termino la clase y en la puerta Albus se topo con la pelirroja que Malfoy estaba observando. Se saludaron pues la pelirroja era su prima. Scorpius solo observaba callado detrás de Potter, intrigado por tal belleza, queriendo preguntar su nombre, pero tenía miedo a que ella lo rechazara como habían hecho miles de personas y entonces Albus pregunto: ¿Cómo va todo, Rose?, "Rose, que lindo nombre". . . "Rose, Rose". . . "¡Un momento!" "¿Rose? ¿Rose Weasley? Muy bueno para ser verdad"- se lamentaba Scorpius para sus adentros. Después de un rato Rose se fue junto a sus amigas. Malfoy la observo hasta que se perdió de su vista y Albus le dio un codazo para que saliera de ese trance. Juntos caminaron ahora hacia Herbólogia.

En el transcurso se encontraron con la persona que desde hace un día temía Scorpius mucho: James Potter.

-¡Hermano!, ¡Hermano!- gritaba alegremente Albus.

-¡Al!- grito James alegre igual, pero al ver a Malfoy cambio su facción-. ¿Qué haces con él, Al?- dijo señalando a Scorpius como si se tratara de un perro.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es mi amigo- dijo sonriente.

-Bueno- dijo James y se acerco a su hermano solo para desordenarle el cabellos con la mano- Solo ten cuidado con él-. Le advirtió y se fue acompañado de sus amigos.

Albus y Scorpius siguieron caminando. Malfoy pregunto:

-Tu hermano me da miedo y al parecer no le caigo bien.

Entonces el semblante de Albus cambio por uno calculador y frío.

-No tiene derecho a decidir cuales son mis amistades, ni que debo hacer. Yo soy dueño de mi propia vida.- al terminar de decir eso volvió a su actitud alegre. Se adelanto dejando a Scorpius pesando.

-Él es como yo- susurro y sonrió.

Transcurrió así un mes, dos meses. Era mitad de año y la amistad de Albus y Scorpius se hacía cada vez más fuerte, aunque el rubio aun no se había perdonado el haber lastimado a Potter y más aun se preguntaba por que este no había tomado rencor ni venganza contra él. Él era un Malfoy, a su familia siempre la habían odiado, porqué ese niño tenía que ser diferente a los demás, solo porqué era un Potter. Llegaron los exámenes y Albus insistía en estudiar al lado de Malfoy, por alguna razón los dos se sentían a gusto al lado del otro, muchos lo llamarían amor, pero no era eso: era una amistad tan fuerte que muy pronto ellos se llegarían a considerar hermanos.

Pasaron por mucho: Albus se metía en peleas por tratar se defender a Malfoy y este hacía lo mismo por Potter. Entraban y salían de cuantos problemas se toparan en frente, eran muy inteligentes, ganaban puntos sin parar, eran los mejores al montar la escoba y estaban seguros de que serían los capitanes del equipo de Quidditch; y acaparaban la atención de todas las señoritas. Pero solo había una persona que Scorpius esperaba, era Rose Weasley. Ella no era tímida, pero era como su mamá, un poco fría, dedicada más bien a los estudios y despreocupada en los asuntos del amor, pero aunque fuera así, siempre miraba con gran interés al niño rubio de ojos plateados.

Llego la navidad, la mayoría de los alumnos fueron a sus casa incluyendo a los Potter, a los Weasley y al pequeño Malfoy. Era una lastima que los separaran porque, Albus Severus Potter hubiera preferido estar haciendo travesuras con su amigo Scorpius Malfoy. Ya en el tren, Albus durmió y Scorpius lo observaba preguntándose hasta cuándo Albus se hartaría de él y como todas las personas, lo abandonaría. El solo pensarlo lo entristecía. Pero esa era su realidad. Llegaron por fin al Adén nueve y tres cuartos. Se podía ver a los padres ansiosos por ver a sus hijos de nuevo. Ahí estaban Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y su familia con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero al ver bajar a Albus junto a Scorpius cesaron de reír. Albus se sintió menospreciado y Scorpius, discriminado. Solo Harry Potter se acerco, saludo a su hijos, al ultimo a Albus.

-¡Hola!- dijo sonriente, su hijo lo saludo nerviosamente, luego miro a Malfoy-. Mucho gusto, Scorpius, es un placer conocerte. Por lo que veo haz hecho amistad con mi hijo. Estoy feliz de que hayas hecho amistad con mi hijo- sonrió de nuevo.

A lo lejos, Scorpius oyó la voz de su madre llamándolo. Y antes de irse Harry le dio un recado:

-Si puedes dile a tu grandioso y valiente padre que venga a comer con nosotros, ¿sí?

-Sí señor, gracias- a causa de Harry Potter, Scorpius perdió el miedo y sonrío libremente-. Adiós, Albus. Te veré dentro de unas semanas- después de dirigió al resto-: Mucho gusto, señores, me llamo Scorpius Malfoy. Me tengo que retirar, con su permiso.

Y sonriente se dirigió a su familia y más feliz aun contó a su padres lo sucedido. A lo lejos Harry vio con agrado la cara de sorpresa que ponía Draco, luego este se levanto, pues estaba arrodillado para escuchar a su hijo, y dirigió la mirada al que antes era su rival. Se miraron y después de unos segundos Draco sonrío agradecido e insinuando que talvez, algún día comerían juntos. Luego tomo a su hijo y a su esposa (que sonreía por ver la posibilidad de que su esposo hiciera amistades de nuevo), y se fue. Harry sonrió más e hizo lo mismo. Al caminar hablaba alegremente con sus hijos.

-¿Estas feliz, Albus?- pregunto Harry a su hijo.

-Sí, mucho-sonrió.

Lo demás no comprendían el significado de esa pregunta, solo el padre y el hijo la entendían muy bien, pues cuando Harry tuvo como amigos a Ron y a Hermione, se sintió inmensamente feliz, y deseaba poder contarle a sus padres, en su ausencia, que alguien, en un mundo que desconocía, lograba que no se sintiera solo.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO. GRACIAS POR ESPERAR. VUELVO A DECIR: ESTA HISTORIA NO ES YAOI COMO PODRIA PENSARSE.

TRATARE DE SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS EN DOS O TRES SEMANAS, SI PUDIERA LOS PONDRÍA CADA DÍA, PERO LA ESCUEA NO ME DEJA. ESTE FIC SERA SOLO, CREO YO, DE SIETE CAPITULOS.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC.


	3. CONFESIONES DE NAVIDAD

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

3- CONFESIONES DE NAVIDAD

Por Yuki Hino

Este capitulo es intermedio. Espero les guste.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus esperaba ansioso la navidad, porque recibiría muchos regalos- aunque el mejor era estar con su familia. Pero no solo él y su familia estaban contentos pues las familias Weasley y Malfoy también festejaban en grande. Esas navidades trajeron muchas confesiones de parte de los más jóvenes.

Casa de la Familia Potter:

24 de diciembre, 9:30 de la mañana.

-¡Albus, James, Lily!- gritaba la esposa de Harry Potter; Ginny al paso del tiempo se hacia más bella y Harry la amaba más que nunca. Su cabello seguía rojizo, uno tan intenso que podría opacar la luz del sol. Sus ojos tan vivos. Era una autentica belleza y era seguro que moriría con ello.

-¡Nooo!- gritaba Albus- Mamá, todavía es temprano. Debería despertarme hasta las cinco de la tarde.

-Albus tiene razón…. ZZZZZZZZZ- James tuvo una pequeña intervención.

-……..ZZZZZZZZ…….- Lily.

Entonces Harry hizo que grandes cubetas llenas de agua helada cayeran sobre sus hijos, aunque a Lily solo le toco un chorrito.

-¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!- gritaron y al poco rato ya estaban los tres arreglado, malhumorados y sobretodo bien despiertos.

-¿Qué decían?- se burlo su padre.

Todos ayudaron al Ginny a preparar la cena, como a la mitad del día llego Teddy Lupin, James se puso muy feliz de ver a su "hermano mayor" y pronto lo empezó a hostigar, pero el recién llegado lo separo de un golpe en la cabeza. Teddy no quería trabajar pero su padrino lo obligo.

-Esta bien no tienes que ponerte tan agresivo- decía Ted.

Así se prepararon todo los Potter para cenar eran las seis de la tarde y estaban todos listos, bueno en realidad solo faltaban otra familia. Una hora después llegaron casi todos los miembros de la Familia. Weasley, solo faltaba Charlie Weasley, pues se encontraba en Rumania trabajando aún con dragones. Harry saludo gustoso a sus dos grandes amigos: Hermione y Ron que venían agarrados de la mano. Se ruborizaron cuando todos lo notaron. También el Señor y la Señora Weasley se encontraban ahí. Cuando se encontraron Teddy y Victoire se saludaron de beso, pero Bill, el padre de la chica los separo y vio a Ted con un poco de recelo. Con toda la familia reunida empezaron a cenar.

Casa de la Familia Malfoy:

24 de Diciembre, 7:00 de la noche.

En la casa principal de los Malfoy, se encontraban reunidos Lucius, Narcisa, Draco, Emily y su hijo Scorpius.

-Me alegra que hayas venidos hijo mío- decía Lucius a su hijo. Desde hace 20 años se había vuelto más tratable, ahora mostraba más sus sentimientos.

-¿Y por qué no vendría?- intervino Narcisa-. Es nuestro hijo y yo se que nos ama tanto…

-Dime pequeño Scorpius- hablo de nuevo Lucius- ¿Qué tal te va en la escuela?

-Bien abuelo…- Su tono de voz era sorpresivamente alegre. (Antes nunca había esbozado una sonrisa sincera-… Conocía a una persona muy extraña pero interesante.

-¿A sí?, ¿Y quién es?

-Se llama Albus Severus Potter-contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Draco se puso nervioso, creyó que su padre no soportaría que su nieto se mezclara con un Potter. "Por favor no digas nada padre…" pensaba rogando Draco.

-Hmmm… él es tu amigo, ya veo. Te trata bien, espero que sea igual de inteligente que tú.

-La verdad es que sí…

Draco y Narcisa se sorprendieron de que una de las personas que odiaban a los sangre sucia aceptara a si nada más a uno. Pero también les dio felicidad saber que ya jamás habrían rivalidades…eso pensaban, pues a la mitad de la cena Emily vio que su hijo estaba indeciso, preocupado por algo. Y era verdad, el pobre Scorpius dudaba mucho en comentar a sus padres que era lo que le preocupaba. Pero pronto se decidió.

-Disculpa, padre…-hablo.

-Mmmm…

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte….

-Dime- Draco se mantenía sereno hasta ahora.

-Quiero preguntar por qué tengo un extraña sensación en el estomago cuando veo a un niña de mi escuela…

Ante eso, Draco dejo de comer, pues casi se atraganta.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- pregunto Emily a su hijo.

-Se llama Rose Weasley….

-¡…..!- escupieron la comida Draco y Lucius.

Casa de los Potter.

Era ya casi la hora de acostarse de los niños pero antes de irse, Rose hizo una confesión a su madre.

-Madre, tengo algo que decirte.

-Dime…- Hermione se había vuelto más amable.

-¿Por qué razón me paso observando a un niño de mi escuela?

-…- Hermione rió- Principalmente es… bueno yo creo que es porque te gusta esa persona- empezó a recordar cuando vio por primera vez a Ron y como después lo seguía con la mirada-… eso creo ¿Pero dime quien es el chico?

-Es Scorpius Malfoy…- dijo con alegría.

-¡¿Qué?!...-Ron pasaba en ese mismo instante.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

BUENO OTRO CAPITULO. ES CORTO. SOLO QUERÍA QUE LOS PADRES DE RXS SE MENTALIZARAN PARA LO QUE SIGUE. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR..


	4. TRES AÑOS PASARAN

EL ELON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

3-TRES AÑOS PASARAN.

Por Yuki Hino

ACLARACIONES: No ha pasado ni un año, estas son las primeras vacaciones de invierno de Albus. Pero igual se pueden hacer muchas travesuras en menos de un año, no? Gracias por sus comentarios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus ya extrañaba su hogar por lo que al verla salto de alegría. Sus padres estaban muy alegres de ver a sus hijos tan contentos. Lily Potter espero en casa por que se encontraba resfriada.

Los dos Potter acomodaron sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones e inmediatamente bajaron a cenar. Ya en la cena todos los Potter hablaban.

-Papá- habló James- ¿Por qué el sombrero puso a Albus en Slythering?

-No lo sé, James, tal vez porque es muy inteligente- contesto Harry con gracia.

-No, papá. Dime por qué si todos nosotros estamos en Gryfindor, él tuvo que entrar a Slythering.

-No sé y no creo que resulte importante- repitió Harry con autoridad, no quería que su hijo se sintiera discriminado.

-No te preocupes, papá. Estoy contento en donde estoy. Y más con mi amigo Scorpius- dijo alegre Albus.

-¡Papá!- intervino James- ¿Vas a permitir que Albus tenga de amigo a un Malfoy?

-Te hemos dicho miles de veces que eso no tiene importancia- dijo Ginny- ¿Qué sentirías si a tus hermanos los discriminaran por tener el apellido Potter?

-Esta bien; entiendo. . . –susurro James.

-Albus, dime cómo se la esta pasando Rose- pregunto Ginny para cambiar de tema.

-Bien. . . eso creo. Es muy inteligente, pero no soporto que aprenda más rápido que yo- Albus hizo un puchero.

-Bueno- hablo Harry- estoy seguro que el próximo año harás que Slythering gane la copa de la casa.

-¡No lo permitiré!- grito James-. ¡Gryfindor ganara la copa de la casa mientras yo este en el colegio Hogwarts!

Todos los Potter rieron.

Después de Navidad los dos Potter regresaron a la escuela, solo para que Slythering ganara la copa de la casa con 600 puntos. Potter y Malfoy celebraron como nunca, aun eran niños pero prometieron que junto harían que las serpientes ganaran todos lo años la copa de la casa y la copa de Quidditch. Se sonrieron antes de regresar con sus familias.

Así termino el año. Albus estaba ansioso, después de las vacaciones, de ver a su amigo Scorpius, y cuando se encontraron en la estación se saludaron estrechando sus manos fuertemente y subieron juntos al tren, no sin antes despedirse de su familia.

Llego el segundo año: Scorpius y Albus fueron incluidos en el equipo de Quidditch de Slythering, James se volvió capitán de su equipo, Rose también formo parte del equipo de su casa, aunque era más parecida a su madre solo hubo una cosa en la que los genes de Ron actuaron; y eso fue que a Rose Weasley le encantara el Quidditch, haciendo que su personalidad cambiara cuando estaba sobre una escoba. Ese año de nuevo gano Gryfindor la copa de Quidditch, pero sorpresivamente también gano la Copa de la Casa con 500 puntos- uno más que Slythering. Eso hizo enojar a Scorpius, quien soltó un gran grito haciendo que todos lo miraran y en especial Rose Weasley; cuando Malfoy se dio cuenta su piel cambio a un tono carmesí y rió tontamente. Albus se burlo de él.

Albus Severus Potter se la pasaba tan bien en la escuela que sin darse cuenta pasaron tres años. Durante los cuales en ningún momento se intereso ni un poco por las mujeres, por que su única pasión era el Quidditch y el estudio. Sin embargo, Malfoy sí se fijaba en una solo chica, la más bella mujer que existe en el mundo- Según Scorpius: Rose Weasley. Con la que tuvo contacto físico en el partido en el que Gryfindor gano por que a un guardián se le olvido proteger las porterías. Luego de ello a Scorpius le fue dado un gran castigo, pero no le importo ya que antes de que acabara en el partido recordó que su deber era impedir los goles y se acercaba una gran cazadora, Rose, era rápida y lanzo la quaffle como si de una pelota de beisball se tratara, pero Scorpius hizo una maniobra aún más rápida e impidió que la pelota entrara. Todos lo festejaron; Rose se acerco a el y lo dijo:

-Buena atajada, Guardián. Te admiro. . . Nos vemos luego Scorpius.

Fue tan grandioso para él que ella supiera como se llamaba y además lo admiraba. Y empezó a imaginar escenas de lo que sería su magnifico noviazgo con ella. Albus siempre se burlaba de él.

-¡Oye!- gritó Scorpius- No tiene nada de malo que te enamores. . . ¿o sí?

-Solo mírate: "Rose, Rose, Te amo Rose" Te la pasas diciéndolo todo el tiempo. Creo que le diré a mi prima que la acosas todo el tiempo- Albus se burlo e insinuó que se retiraba para ir a decirle a su prima.

-¡NO! Espera. . . Ya no lo haré pero no le digas nada ¡Por favor!.

-Esta bien, pero me debes una moneda de plata.

-ToT. . . uuu

Pasaron los tres años y Albus tenía ya 16 años al igual que su amigo y su prima. Su hermana con 14, estaba en Gryfindor. Su hermano James se encontraba en su ultimo año, era Prefecto. Lo bueno era que ya había aceptado al pequeño Malfoy y lo saludaba. Rose y Scorpius era ya grandes amigos, y aunque ellos no lo admitieran, todos les decían eran una gran pareja; eso hacía que muchas chicas le tuvieran mucha envidia a la pobre Rose. El sexto año representaba para muchos un años de grandes responsabilidades y para Albus, Scorpius y Rose no sería la excepción.

Casa de los Potter.

-Muy bien niños. ¿Ya están listos?- Hablaba Ginny Potter a sus hijos.

-¡Ya es tarde!- vociferaba Harry Potter.

-Ya no griten. No estamos sordos- gritaba Albus Severus Potter.

-A mi me falta peinarme- decía Lily.

-¿Peinarte?- intervino James- Si lo único que tienes que hacer es rosear el enjambre que tienes en la cabeza.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Lily estaba apunto de lanzar una maldición imperdonable a su hermano pero afortunadamente su padre se lo impidió.

-¡Ya es tarde!- repitió el jefe de la casa.

Con muchas demoras los Potter llegaron por fin a la estación y como era costumbre atravesaron los andenes 9 y 10. Ahí se encontraron las familias Weasley, Malfoy y Potter. Rose, Lily, James, Albus y otros primos como Fred Weasley- hijo de George Weasley y contaba con 12 años- se saludaron, solo Scorpius y su familia se distanciaron. Pero Harry Potter que era sumamente feliz se acerco a la familia y saludo, algo muy sorprendente para todos, excepto para Ginny y Albus.

-Buenos días Draco, Emily, Scorpius.- dijo alegremente.

-B-buenos días. . . Potter- se notaba el nerviosismo en la cara de Draco.

-Buenos días Harry Potter- después hablo la esposa de Malfoy.

-Buenos días Señor Potter- saludo e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Malfoy, no sé que te pienses pero yo jamás te he odiado. Te comprendo y se que fuiste obligado a hacer terribles cosas. Sin embargo creo que el pasado no es motivo para que te alejes de las amistades.

-¿Amistades dices, Potter? Las únicas amistades que tuve fueron a dos idiotas (si a eso le puedes llamar amistad). Además a ti nunca te agrade, me detestabas como todos- dijo con tristeza, ese comentario no le gusto para nada a su esposa.

-Se que debí decírtelo antes pero, a mi me agradaste la primera ves que nos encontramos en la tienda de Madame Malkin, eso hasta que insultaste a Hagrid sin siquiera conocerlo- Harry le dedico una sonrisita.

-Siento eso. . . después de muchos años me disculpo contigo.

Albus se separo de su madre para acercarse su amigo, Scorpius lo vio y se acerco a el.

-Vaya que haz crecido, Scorpius- saludo Albus.

-Y en cambio tú no haz crecido nada- se burlo Malfoy.

Los dos chicos ya se habían desarrollado bastante. Scorpius por su parte era muy parecido a su padre, solo que tenía el pelo más largo y una argolla en la oreja izquierda, era musculoso pero delgado. En cambio Albus era igual a su padre; igual de bajito, pero su pelo más largo y al igual que Scorpius, llevaba una argolla solo que en la oreja derecha-fue in pacto que hicieron. Medirían aproximadamente: Scorpius media 1.86 y Albus, 1.75. Después de un rato Malfoy se percato que esta siendo observado, Rose se acerco a ellos para saludarlos. Desde hace un año ya se llevaban bien, por lo menos se hablaban.

-¡Hola Scorpius¡- dijo Rose que cada vez que lo veía se ponía muy alegre aunque trataba que esa alegría no se mostrara, pero no podía evitar que un gran sonrojo se notara, cosa que le gustaba a Malfoy.

-¡Hola!- este por su parte simplemente no podía ni trataba de evitar su gran emoción, pues creía que no se le notaba, esto hacía que Rose se sonrojara más.

-Son muy divertidos- hablo de pronto Albus- Mejor ya abordemos el tren que casi son las once.

Así abordaron el tren todos los niños. Se despidieron de sus padres.

-Cuídense, Albus, James, Lily- grito Ginny.

-Nos veremos después.

-¡Padre!- grito Albus.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo no ir a casa para navidad?. . .

-¡Claro! Supongo que quieres pasar más tiempo con tu amigo Scorpius. No te preocupes, te enviaremos los regalos y las tarjetas.

-Gracias.

Así los alumnos de Howarts se sentaron, como siempre solo Albus y Scorpius iban en un mismo vagón. De pronto Scorpius asegurándose de que no había nadie saco una extraña piedra.

-Mira, Albus.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Me la encontré el otro año en el bosque prohibido. . . ¿Y sabes que es?

-No. . . , pero creo que es solo una piedra negra.

-Investigue y esta piedra es parte de una leyenda. . .

-Estas loco Scorpius. Una simple roca no puede ser parte de una leyenda. . . al menos de que sea "esa" leyenda.

-Sí. Mira, el gravado. Se puede notar el triangulo, la línea y el circulo.

-Entonces. . . ¿esa piedra es de "las reliquias de la muerte"?- pregunto Albus muy preocupado.

-Así es. . . – Scorpius por su parte estaba feliz por tal descubrimiento. Creía que esa piedra podría atraer a personas maravillosas.

Y eso es lo que iba a suceder aunque ellos no lo supieran. Algunas personas conocerían a sus antepasados y otros a sus peores pesadillas.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA. AQUÍ EL CUARTO CAPITULO.

COMO COMPENSACION LES ENTREGARE EL OTRO CAPITULO EN DOS O TRES DIAS.

GRACIAS.


	5. LAS EXTRANJERAS

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

4-LAS EXTRANJERAS

Por Yuki Hino

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos lo alumnos de sexto año se encontraban ya en su dormitorio. Eran las doce de la noche pero solo dos personas de la casa de Slythering se encontraban despiertas.

-No se que pienses, pero sería mejor que te deshicieras de esa roca- sugirió Albus-. Es mala.

-No. Si nos las quedamos seremos capaces de revivir a cualquier persona, incluso a nosotros mismos.

-Pero eso no es cierto. Será mejor que la tires o que la guardes por ahora y te duermas ya.

-Esta bien, mamá- Se burlo Scorpius.

A la mañana siguiente en el gran comedor ya se encontraban desayunando todos los alumnos.

-Hola Albus- al oji-verde lo saludo una niña de su misma edad, de cabello negro, uno más intenso incluso que el de Harry, y unos ojos de un extraño color lila.

-Hola, Karen- saludo este pero no con el mismo entusiasmo que la joven. La chica siguió de largo, un poco triste porque la persona que quería no se fijaba en ella.

-Pobre chica- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Por qué?

-No te hagas el tonto, bien sabes que a esa chava le gustas. No sé porqué no le haces caso si esta guapa.

-Simplemente a mi no me gusta- dijo Albus.

-De lo que te pierdes.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti Malfoy, no te haz decidido a decirle a mi prima que babeas por ella. Y a ti si te digo que te pierdes de mucho.

-No me presiones. Creo que se lo diré en San Valentín- Scorpius empezó a imaginar una posible velada con Rose.

-Típico- exclamo Severus.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo mejor sería que le dijeras antes para que el día del amor le puedas dar más amor del que le darías días atrás. Así se pondría más contenta y te querría más.

-¡Wow!- se sorprendió el rubio-. No sabía que supiera de esas cosas. Espero que me enseñes.

-Y más te vale que no se lo menciones a nadie.

Terminaron de desayunar, tomaron sus clases y en un receso Scorpius se dirigió a un baño, pero no para hacer lo que se va a hacer sino para utilizar la piedra. A pesar de que le prometió a Albus que no lo haría. La giro tres veces sobre su mano y de la piedra salió un especie de humo gris, ese humo empezó a formar una figura, parecía mujer pues tenía el pelo a los hombros pero tenía la espalda ancha.

Por otro lado Albus se encontraba estudiando junto a su prima Rose, se acercaban los exámenes y si no pasaban, no tendrían un brillante futuro. De cualquier manera Rose no tendría porque estudiar puesto que sabe mucho más de lo que debería y ahora se concentraba más en pensar en una persona, un rubio de ojos verdes.

-¡Aaahhh!. . . Si pudiera decirle todo lo que siento a Scorpius sería muy feliz-. Eso pensaba Rose y al parecer su primo la conocía tan bien que sabía lo que pensaba, pues el era el que recitaba cada palabra de su mente.

-¡¿Qué?!. . . – Rose miro a Albus muy sorprendida, nerviosa y un poco enojada-. . . ¿Co-co-como sabes eso?, digo, ¿Qué dijiste?

-No te hagas. Bien que lo quieres- se burlo Albus-. Me puedes decir la verdad, para eso están los primos, y mira que además de primos somos amigos.

-Tienes razón, pero. . . tú eres su amigo y talvez le digas lo que yo te voy a decir.

-Claro que no. La familia esta primero que los amigos. . . , aunque a veces es al revés.

-Eh. . . bueno, te lo diré, pero qué te digo si tú lo sabes todo.

-Tienes mucha, mucha razón-. Antes ese comentario Albus se sintió grande y rió-. Bueno, dime, porqué no le haz dicho nada.

-No lo sé, es que tengo miedo. Además cuando no esta contigo esta rodeado de mujeres. Me he dado cuenta de que siempre ve a Cindy, tu compañera. No quiero salir lastimada- dijo Rose tristemente.

-Entiendo. No te preocupes de Cindy a ella le gusto yo ("mentira") y a Scorpius le gusta otra persona no ella y no te diré quien, pero talvez si le dices lo que sientes él se de cuenta de que a quien quiere es a ti.

-Pero es que no sé ni siquiera que decirle. . .

Albus se levanto, recogió sus libros, los guardo, después se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir dijo.

-No te preocupes por las palabras, a veces no se necesitan palabras. Cuando te des cuenta entenderás que las palabras son inútiles y solo importan tus acciones-. Termino y se fue.

-. . . – Rose rió-. Tiene razón pero no quiero arrepentirme después.

Ahora de nuevo con Scorpius.

La figura que se formo gracias a la piedra había desaparecido.

-¡Vaya! Esa persona si que me dio buenos consejos, y aunque tenía cara de malo y un pelo muy grasoso, me entendió. Tal vez haga lo que me dijo. Pero soy tan cobarde- en el momento en que se salía del baño se encontró con su compañera Cindy-. . . .Ah , Hola Cindy.

-Hola Scorpius. Que bueno que te encontré. Tenemos que hablar acerca de nuestro trabajo final.

-Si, claro. . . ¿qué trabajo. . .? ´00?

-. . . ¬¬ . . .

En ese instante pasaba por ahí Rose, cuando los vio la inundo un sentimiento de celos y un impulso de ir y abrazar a su querido ser amado, pero justo en ese momento el equipo de Quidditch llego gritando el nombre de Malfoy.

-¡Malfoy!...- grito uno de ellos.

-¿Qué?. . . .

-Nos dijeron que todos los capitanes de cada equipo de Quidditch deberían de ir al gran comedor junto al prefecto de la casa, es urgente y tienes que ir ya- dijo otro del equipo.

-Ah. . . , bien. . . ¿y porqué me lo dicen a mi? Potter es el capitán.

-Lo sabemos. Él ya esta en el comedor, pero como no te encontraba nos pidió que te buscáramos.

-Bueno, gracias-. Y Scorpius se fue corriendo.

Rose ya no pudo hacer nada y se sintió impotente.

Gran Comedor:

-Espero que estén todos los miembros reunidos- habló la Directora.

-No Directora- intervino Albus- Todavía falta que llegue Scorpius Malfoy.

-Pues ya no esperare más. Vaya a buscar a su amigo. ¡Profesor Longbottom! (no recuerdo como se escribe)

-Sí, Profesora- Se encontraban todos los profesores, incluido Neville que era el profesor más querido por los alumnos, pues aunque era fuerte, era tierno y comprensivo. Traía a más de una alumna babeando por él.

Albus salió y se dirigió justo al lado contrario al que iba Scorpius.

-Profesor, vaya por las alumnas.

-Si, Directora. . .- Neville salió.

-¡Ya llegue, ya llegue!- gritaba Scorpius mientras entraba al gran comedor.

-. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . –

Paso un rato y el profesor Neville regreso, pero acompañado de cuatro personas.

Albus:

Albus seguía corriendo buscando a su amigo, pensó que no lo encontraría hasta que se encontró con Cindy.

Gran Comedor:

-Por favor, Profesor, haga pasar a las huéspedes- ordeno la Directora.

-Sí. . . ., pasen por favor

Albus:

-Scorpius ya se fue, no lo alcánzate. . . –comento Cindy.

-¿Entonces ya esta en la reunión?

-Ya. . . – en ese momento Albus echo a correr dejando a su compañera con la palabra en la boca.

Gran Comedor:

Al comedor entraron cuatro mujeres jóvenes, que a continuación se describen:

La primera en entrar era de nacionalidad Estadounidense; de piel clara, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules. Media aproximadamente un metro sesenta y cinco centímetros.

La segunda en entrar fue una Coreana; piel pálida, ojos negros rasgados pero no tanto, cabello largo amarrado en dos coletas, de color negro. Media uno cincuenta y cinco.

La tercera una Mexicana; de piel morena clara, ojos extrañamente de color naranja claro, cabello negro intenso, corto de la parte de atrás y un largo mecho en la parte de enfrente. Era la más baja de todas pues media uno cuarenta y siete. Llevaba un extraño arete negro y rojo que le tapaba toda la oreja izquierda.

La ultima en entrar era de nacionalidad Española, media uno sesenta y nueve, cabello castaño claro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de ojos verdes, de piel blanca.

Algunos de los presentes empezaron a chiflar, solo la estadounidense y la española sonrieron ante eso.

-Buenos, Señores les explicare-hablo la Directora-: Estas señoritas están aquí para formar parte del Programa de Diversidad Mágica. Con esto proponemos que los alumnos de este honorable colegio sepa qué tan diferente y qué tan igual es la magia en otras partes del mundo. Se prese. . .

Pero la profesora fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y dejando entrar a un alumno. Todos miraron a la puerta, era Albus Severus Potter. Llego un poco cansado. Entro y pidió perdón.

-Como decía: se presentaran formalmente en tres días, así que por el momento no quiero que esto se divulgue. . .

Albus Potter se coloco al lado de su amigo, primero miro al suelo, luego al techo y después decidió que era tiempo de poner atención y fijo su mirada en las cuatro personas que captaban la mirada de todos. Las vio. Se quedo inmóvil, la miro fijamente, sorprendido, nervioso ruborizado. . . talvez enamorado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ME DISCULPO: TAMBIEN ME TARDE EN ENTREGAR ESTE CAPITULO. ESPERO LES HAYAN GUSTADO LAS NUEVAS ALUMNAS. AHORA HAGAN SUS APUESTAS: ¿A QUIEN MIRO Albus? ¿A QUIEN PREFERIRIAN COMO LA ELEGIDA POR Potter? ¿SERA ACASO QUE TODOS LOS Potter SE ENAMOREN DE UNA ASIÁTICA O ¿SERA EL PROTAGONISTA EL QUE ROMPA LA TRADICIÓN?

ADIOS.


	6. LA BODA

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

4-LA BODA

Por Yuki Hino

OTRO CAPITULO MÁS. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SU APOYO. CREO QUE ESTE FIC SERA DE MAS CAPITULOS QUE SOLO LOS SIENTE QUE HABIA DICHO.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por dos días, Albus se mantuvo pensado en solo una cosa: la chica extranjera que vio. Ahora él parecía Scorpius cuando babeaba por Rose, aunque él si disimulaba perfectamente lo que sentía. Nadie pudo distinguir lo que le pasaba a Severus, bueno solo una persona lo logro y ese fue el profesor Neville.

Al terminar una clase, Albus se encontró en los pasillos al profesor.

-Albus, te veo diferente- le dijo-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada, ¿por qué?

-Conozco muy bien esa expresión de tu cara y la conozco de tu madre: La ponía siempre que veía a Harry junto a Cho u otra persona. Lo que significa que quieres a alguien pero no puedes estar junto a ella. . . .- dijo Neville sonriente.

-. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .- Albus dio un paso atrás y echo a correr. No permitiría que alguien supiera ver a través de su corazón.

Siguió corriendo hasta que llego a su otra clase, un poco más calmado y de nuevo empezó a soñar con ella.

Al otro día la directora reunió a todos los alumnos, como a las tres de la tarde, en el gran comedor.

-El motivo por el que los reunimos es porque con tus ustedes empezaremos un programa mundial de Diversidad Mágica.- Hablo la directora.

-¡Por fin. . . ¡- exclamó Albus.

-Antes de explicarles mejor de que se trata, les presentaremos a las alumnas que servirán para poner en marcha este programa. . . ¡Por favor, pasen!- grito la directora y la puerta del gran comedor se abrió. Primero pasaron dos caballeros, uno con armadura roja y el otro con una armadura azul, detrás de ellos entraron la coreana y la española; detrás, la estadounidense y la mexicana; y detrás de ellas otros dos caballeros, con armadura negra, y dorada.

Se oyeron muchos chiflidos, cosa que a la estadounidense no le molesto. Las cuatro se colocaron así: la primera del lado derecho de los profesores fue la Coreana, a su lado izquierdo, la Estadounidense, luego la española y por ultimo la Mexicana. Los caballeros se colocaron así: primero azul, dorado, rojo y negro. Todas las extranjeras portaban el uniforme y el escudo de su escuela con gran honor.

-Les diré sus nombres empezando por la derecha. La primera es Kim Ju Jhin- y la coreana se inclino un poco-. Después: Rainbow Heartmoon- ella saludo entusiastamente-. Sofía Carpio-. Saludo bien y sonriendo- Y por ultimo: Alexa Carpio- esta no hizo nada, ni siquiera sonrió.

Albus estaba feliz porque ya había escuchado su nombre, pensó que le quedaba tan bien, que definía lo que era ella.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que la directora explico lo del programa, siguió la comida, cuando esta termino las alumnas nuevas fueron libres de pasear por la escuela mientras los demás alumnos asistían a sus clases.

Cuando Albus salía de una de sus clases, cerca de la dirección, se encontró a las alumnas viendo algunos cuadros junto a los caballeros. Todos los de Slythering y Gryfindor rápidamente fueron a saludar a las alumnas, algunas chicas fueron solamente para humillarlas, pero no lo lograron ya que esas alumnas fueron escogidas no solo por su inteligencia sino por muchas otras más cualidades de las que casi todo el mundo carece. Albus, Scorpius y Rose se encontraron en el barullo, por accidente Scorpius y Rose chocaron, Scorpius ya iba a protestar pero cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que era Rose y se detuvo quedando con la boca abierta, el puño levantado y una gran vergüenza en su rostro.

-¡Hola, Rose!. . . – se dio cuenta de su mano y la escondió.

Rose se encontraba recargada en una pared esperando a que sus amigas dejaran de preguntar a las extranjeras.

-¡Hola, Scorpius!. . . Viniste a verlas- señalando a las que serían las más bonitas.

-¡No, no, no, no, no. . . ¡- se apresuro a corregir-. Estoy aquí porque a Albus le gusta una de ellas.- Scorpius tuvo que inventar esa mentira para justificarse y sabía que si su amigo lo escuchaba entonces estaría en grandes problemas, desafortunadamente Potter lo escucho y le dio un gran empujón haciendo que su localización cambiara: en un momento estaba enfrente de su amada y al otro estaba más cerca de lo que hubiera imaginado; una mano apoyada sobre la pared, para no caerse, y la cara agachada para no golpearse. Rose permaneció igual, con al cabeza levantada para ver a Scorpius, más apoyada a la pared, sintiendo una respiración muy cerca de ella, un brazo cerca de su mejilla y unos labio tan solo a unos milímetros de los suyos.

Estaban tan feliz de verse (aunque se vieran casi a diario), que perdieron todo rastro de tiempo y de razón, dejándose llevar por lo que alguna vez sería amor: acercaron más sus labios. . . pero fueron separados por una persona pasando: era la mexicana que ya estaba harta de tanta gente. Empujo a muchos en su camino.

-Tan cerca. Estuvo tan cerca.- se lamentaba el rubio, estirándose la cara.

Las otras extrajeras se quedaron ahí platicando. La estadounidense hizo una indicación, y tres de los caballeros que hasta ese momento las custodiaban fueron tras la mexicana.

-¿Por qué a ella la cuidan tres?- pregunto un espectador.

-Necesita mucha protección, pero no te engañes: la protección no es para ella sino para ustedes.

-¿Eh?. . . . . . .

-Ella es un poco especial- ahora hablo la española-.Casi nunca habla, es muy temperamental, así que tengan cuidado en lo que le dicen. Si se enoja es muy peligrosa. Podría incluso ser peor que "Voldemort".

-¿Quién es Voldemort?-pregunto Scorpius, aun dolido por la perdida de su oportunidad.

-Hmmmm. . . ¿No lo conocen?. . . –habló la coreana.- Me dan lastima, aunque sería mejor así-. Después todas ellas se fueron.

-¿Quién será ese tal Voldemort?- pregunto Scorpius.

-Según he leído- contesto Rose- era un mago malo. Era el enemigo del antiguo director Dumbuldore y de tu padre, Albus.

-¡. . . . . . ¡- Albus-.Mi padre. . . jamás me dijo nada.

-Y no tenía por qué hacerlo: esta prohibido hablar de eso.

-Pero, Rose. . .

En ese momento paso James Potter.

-¡Albus! Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo.

-¡Claro!- se separaron un poco del grupo, dejando a Malfoy y a Weasley solos.- Dime.

-No se por qué a mi no me invitaron a conocer a las nuevas alumnas antes que los demás, como a ti. Pero contéstame una cosa- James se ponía serio.

-Dime. . . – Albus también se ponía serio.

-La coreana. . .

-Sí, sí. . .

-¿Tiene novio?

-¿Qué?. . . .

-Anda, dime si tiene novio- rogaba James.

-¿Te gusta. . . ?

-Eres lento, o qué. ¡claro que sí! Pero no lo digas tan fuerte.

-Raro. . .

-¿Raro? El raro eres tú, no tienes novia.

-¡Oye!. . . Dime, James, acaso mi papa tenía novia a mi. . .

-Sí, y su novia era nuestra madre.

-Bueno cállate, nadie te pregunto eso- contesto enojado Albus.

-¿Me vas a decir o no?

-Tiene 15 años. Asalta cunas.

-Sí sabias que nuestra madre es un año menor que nuestro padre, ¿verdad?

-No me importa. . .

-Bueno, gracias- dijo James dándole a su hermano una gran palmada en la espalda-. Por eso eres mi hermano preferido. . .

-Sí, claro y yo me quedo pintada- dijo Lily Potter a espaldas de su hermano.

-¡Oh! Mi queridísima hermana Lily- dijo James nervioso- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Para tu infortunio escuche todo lo que decías y, ¿qué crees? Ya soy su amiga. Kim es muy simpática, ya empezamos a confiarnos cosas un poco.

-¡Oh! Vaya, mi hermana preferida, Lily-dijo James- Cuéntame que han hecho.

No te digo. . . – y los dos se fueron caminando y peleando.

Pasaron más clases y de nuevo convocaron a los a los prefectos, pero a solo uno de cada casa. Rose y Albus, fueron convocados; al igual que las niñas extranjeras.

-Se les sito ahora porque a las alumnas se les asignara una casa- hablo la Directora-. Y a cada uno de ustedes se les asignara el cuidado de cada una de ellas:

Él señor Loovegreen de Revenclaw estará a cargo de la estadounidense Rainbow Heartmoon.

-"Si me toca con ella. . . ¿qué haré?"- pensaba Albus- "De cualquier manera creo que será más conveniente tratarlas normalmente o con indiferencia."

-La señorita Mutton de Hafellpaff con la coreana Kim Ju Jhin.

-A la señorita Weasley le tocara cuidar a la española Sofía y por ultimo: Potter cuidara de la mexicana Alexa.

Y como prometió, Potter trataría con indiferencia a todas, aunque debes en cuando las trataría amablemente.

-Por ultimo les diré como es que ustedes pueden entender el idioma de ellas: eso se debe a que ellas se les aplico un encantamiento, cuando aprendan a hablar nuestro idioma, el hechizo desaparecerá. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¡Yo, yo!- Albus levanto la mano.

-Dime

-¿Tenemos que cuidarlas solo en la escuela o tenemos que acompañarlas siempre a donde quieran que vaya?

-Si quiere hacer un mejor trabajo, señor Potter. Tendrá que asegurarse de que este bien a cada momento.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar en la casa de Slythering?- hablo la mexicana.

-¡Esa fue la decisión del sombrero y no se puede hacer nada!

-No es mi obligación estar ahí ¡Exijo un cambio! No concebiré estar en la casa de mis enemigos-grito.

-¡Ya cállate, negada¡- intervino la española.

-¡Cállate tú, Sofía¡

-¡Ya cállense las dos!- la vos de la– directora pudieron asustar hasta a Peeves, el fantasma.

-Lo siento Directora. No debí haber gritado- se disculparon las dos.

Después todos se retiraron, cada prefecto seguido por su protegida. Albus disimulaba muy bien su alegría o descontento al saber que podría ya saber más de su amada, lo bueno era que tenía amigos en cada casa de la escuela. Llego hasta la estancia de Slythering y les presento a todos a la chica, ninguno le sonreía, pero al parecer no le importo. Después de la presentación Alexa se fue sin decir nada a nadie y sin dar tiempo a que Albus la siguiera.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Gryfindor:

-¡Oigan todos!- llego gritando Rose. Todos se reunieron-. Ella es Sofía Carpio, una de las nuevas. Estará con nosotros en lo que dura el año.

Todo la saludaron alegremente, era muy bonita y al parecer interesante. A lo lejos se oía el grito de James Potter, sufría porque su coreanita no estaba en la misma casa que él.

Mientras la Coreana, Kim o Jhun- como le gustaba que le llamaran-, y Rainbow acaparaban toda la atención.

Estancia de los Slythering:

Scorpius entro corriendo.

-Albus, Albus. . .

-¡Qué te pasa!

-Te llego una invitación. . . . es de una boda- dijo entusiasmado.

-Dame- Albus le arrebato la carta a su amigo-. . . pense que el correo lo darían en el comedor. Y por cierto. . . ¿qué haces _tú_ con _mi_ correo?

-No te alteres. . . ¡Léelo!

-. . . .- Albus leyó y su rostro de repente se ilumino- Esto no me lo esperaba:

"_Se les hace una cordial invitación a que asistan al a Boda de dos persona hechas el uno para el otro:_

_** Teddy Lupin y Victorie Weasley**_

_**La ceremonia se llevara a cabo el día 4 de Diciembre a las 14:00 hrs. En la casa de la Honorable familia Potter.**_

-La invitación también dice que es para dos personas. . . hummm. Yo no tengo pareja. . . Scorpius ¿quieres ir conmigo?

-Amigo se que me necesitas- rió burlonamente- Pero voy a ir con otra persona. . . – dijo alegre incitando a su amigo a que le preguntara con quien iba a ir. Albus se percato.

-¿Con quién?. . .

-¡CON ROSE!- grito con al mera intención que todo ser vivo lo escuchara.

-Bien por ti. . . Yo no se a quien llevara. . . ¡Pero que digo si esa es mi casa! No deberían darme invitación.

Por otro lado estaban tres extranjeras alegres, pero Alexa estaba sola, cerca del lago, como le gustaba estar.

-No se como me vine a meter en este maldito programa de intercambio. Odio esta escuela y todo lo que hay aquí. . . Yo debería estar en Gryfindor: no por nada me apellido Carpio.

De pronto fue interrumpida por el sonido de una respiración jadeante.

-Hasta que te encontré- era Albus que había recorrido toda la escuela en su busca.

-Ah. . . .

-Tengo que decirte algo. . . – espero un momento a que ella le respondiera pero como no hubo respuesta, siguió-. La semana que viene voy estar ausente y no puedo dejarte sola, porque eres mi responsabilidad, así que vas a venir conmigo.

-. . . – ella lo miro atentamente y tras verlo detenidamente se sonrojo, era un sonrojo más evidente que el Scorpius, después aparto la mirada-. No te molestes, se cuidarme sola.

-Vas a venir conmigo. . . – ahora era una orden. Ese tono de voz no le gusto a Alexa.

-¡Oye. . . ¡- empezaba a protestar pero la interrumpió la llegada Hugo Weasley.

-Primo, primo. . . – corría- Ya te enteraste de la boda. Es dentro de una semana.

-Si ya me entere. Ahora corre y avisa a James.

-¡Sí!- y se fue corriendo de nuevo.

-A eso me quieres llevar- la frese pareció pregunta.

-Sí, a eso vamos a ir- sonrió.

Alexa lo miro de nuevo, de nuevo sonrojada.

-"¿Por qué. . .?"- pensaba ella- "¿De nuevo este maldito sentimiento?"

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

HE AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS DE TODO TIPO. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO. ¿DE QUIEN SE ENAMORO Albus?

ADIOS.


	7. LA BODA PARTE 2

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

6-LA BODA- Parte 2

Por Yuki Hino

OTRO CAPITULO MÁS, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN, UN SALUDO A TODOS: EN ESPECIAL A UNA DE ELLOS. CREO QUE DEBÍ ANUNCIAR EN EL ANTERIOR QUE ERA UN CAPITULO POR PARTES. BUENO DISFRÚTENLO.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0

Todos en la casa de La Familia Potter estaban muy ocupados. Ginny encabezaba la organización de la boda de su ahijado, así para que todo saliera perfecto se pondrían tan gritona como jamás nadie se hubiera imaginado. Harry ayudaba en lo poco que podía, que no era mucho pues lo hombres no saben nada de organización y menos de bodas. Fleur, la madre de la novia, junto a Hermione, ayudo a su hija Victorie a preparase en lo que se refiere a ponerse bonita, como ir a un salón de belleza y esas cosas que se deben hacer en las bodas. Billy y los demás hermanos Weasley al igual que Harry, no hacían absolutamente nada. Y en cuanto a los novios: Victorie estaba nerviosa y eso se le notaba al ponerse histérica con todos y todo. Ted, al contrario parecía no estarlo, se encerró en un cuarto de la casa y de ahí no había salido durante el día.

Howarts:

Rose, Albus, James, Hugo, Lily y Scorpius empacaban sus cosas. Muy al pesar de Ron, Scorpius fue invitado he iría con su amada hija, ante eso Hermione y Emily Malfoy se sentían contentas, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de los padres: Ron se sentía furioso, aun guardaba rencor a todos los insultos que Draco le blasfemo a su esposa y no quería que su hija se viera involucrada con tan mala calaña; Draco por su parte vivía con arrepentimiento y quería que su hijo no cometiera el mismo error que él, porque de haber sido él se hubiera enamorado de Hermione, pero ahora solo quería ver a su hijo feliz aunque no a espaldas de su antes enemigo Ron.

También una de las extranjeras empacaba: Alexa Carpio, no tenía casi nada que empacar, aunque si se vistió para la ocasión, no sabía que ponerse por lo que al final opto por la ropa ceremonial que le obligaba a ponerse su padre, una que se conformaba de una banda en la cabeza con el emblema de su familia- de color dorado y rojo, un león coronado parado en dos patas- una capa que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, un chaleco ceñido a su cuerpo, una falda cortita sobre un pantalón un poco holgado, al que lo sostenía un gran cinturón con el emblema familiar, también se conformaba de unos grandes guantes negros con adornos dorados, le llegaban por debajo del codo. No tenía qué cargar, para su buena suerte, porque no le gustaba usar bolsas. Lo bueno era que los caballeros no la seguirían, se quedarían con las demás compañeras. Al fin y al cabo ella ya tenía alguien que la protegiera. Cuando esa idea paso por su mente se puso colorada y furiosa, pero a la vez triste. Ya había pasado por esa situación muchas veces y no quería repetirla, por más que al principio, en su imaginación, fuera hermosa y le ayudara a ver el mundo de otra manera.

Scorpius se mantenía sumamente contento, intentaba que si disimulara pero no podía, a todos les dedicaba un gran sonrisa y cuando Rose lo veía, se escabullía rápidamente para no enseñarle también su alegría, aunque seguía pensando que él no llegaría a interesarse en ella.

-Oye, Scorpius ¿Cómo es que lograste ir a la boda con mi prima?- pregunto Albus con mucha curiosidad.

-Pues te diré: Cuando llego el correo y yo lo intercepte en la torre de las lechuzas, ahí me encontré a Rose, tenía tu carta. Me pidió que te la diera, la tome con mucho gusto, bueno el punto es que ya se iba, pero se detuvo y luego me dijo: "Conoces a mi prima Victorie, ¿verdad?. . . se va a casar- esta es la invitación- la invitación dice que es para dos personas, yo no tengo con quien ir. . . querrías ir. . . con. . . con. . . migo?" Y como te imaginaras, le dije que sí- contó Scorpius alegre y triunfante de que en el momento en que ella se lo pidió, no cayera victima de la locura. . . . Y tú, ¿Ya estas listo para ir con tu chica?

-. . . – Albus lo fulmino con la mirada-. . . No es mi chica, y sí ya estoy preparado.

-No te alteres, amigo. . . – miro su reloj-. Ya es hora Albus. Las carretas llegaran en cualquier momento y no es educado que hagas esperar a tu "amorcito". . . –después de decir eso salió despavorido de la vista de Albus.

-¡Scorpius¡- grito, pero no por enojo, sino por la reacción que había tenido al oír la palabra amorcito- Lo malo es que no tendré tiempo de estar con ella- se dijo.

Tanto Albus como Scorpius vestían de etiqueta, pues el tren llegaría una hora antes de que empezara la ceremonia y no podían llegar a cambiarse. Scorpius bajó primero a la puerta principal, donde ya lo esperaba Rose- muy bonita, por cierto, que cuando el rubio la vio se sonrojo más y casi se caía de las escaleras. Al poco tiempo llego la invitada que no quería ser invitada, Alexa no dijo nada ante su llegada, ni siquiera saludó, sólo se colocó a pocos centímetros de Rose. Más tarde llego Albus, en ese momento Scorpius empezó a caminar cuando vio a su amigo bajar las escaleras, Alexa también camino, Albus apresuro su paso hasta colocarse a la altura de su acompañante.

-Te ves. . . – Albus le habría hecho un cumplido.

-¡No lo digas!- grito-. . . No lo digas si de verdad no lo sientes- y camino más rápido.

Albus se quedó pensando.

Subieron a las carretas que los llevaron a la estación. Y de ahí abordaron el tren. Scorpius se sentó a solas con Rose en una cabina, los más pequeños juntos en otra, y por ultimo Albus en otra más junto a Alexa. Su viaje fue entretenido y tortuoso.

En lo que se refiere a Rose y Scorpius: ellos se la pasaron el mayor tiempo en mirarse.

Los niños se divertían tanto que no sintieron el viaje.

Y Albus trataba de entablar conversación:

-Oye, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?. . .

-¿Qué?. . . – respondió ella con frialdad.

-Sofía, la española y tú, ¿son familiares?

-. . . . . . . . . – hubo una larga pausa-. . . ¿Por nuestro apellido?. . . Lamentablemente formo parte de su familia, pero muy lejanamente. Sus ancestros llegaron desde Inglaterra a España y de ahí pasaron a México. Soy parte de la familia que se quedo a gobernar por un tiempo mi país.

-Oh- exclamó sorprendido- Pensé que se llevaban por lo menos un poco bien, no creí que la detestaras.

-No importa. . . me gusta informarle a la gente que no tengo nada que ver con "esa" familia- Alexa sonrío- ¿Otra cosa?

-Eh. . . bueno. . . creo que sí- dudó-. Pero tu actitud me dice que es mejor dejar de hablar.

-Como quieras. . . Te iba dejar que hicieras solo tres preguntas más pero bueno. . . – Alexa lo provocaba.

-Bueno, esta bien. Supongo que es una oportunidad que no se repetirá- ella asintió-. Bueno. . . qué te preguntaré. . . ¡Ya sé!. . . ¿De casualidad el escudo de tu familia tiene algo que ver con el escudo de Gryfindor?

-Potter, ese tema no te importa- dijo ella cortantemente-. La próxima.

-Hmmm. . . No sé, generalmente no le hago preguntas a las chicas.

-Entonces hazme preguntas que generalmente le haces a los de tu especie. . .

-¿"Mi especie"?. . . Bueno, ¿qué clase de hombres te gustan?- pregunto sin apenarse.

-¿Por qué le harías esas preguntas a tus amigos?

-Para poder ayudarlos si alguna vez necesitan una novia.

-Eres raro. Pero bueno. . . te diré: Supongo que quiero un hombre decente, amable, responsable, un caballero, y no sé que más. La ultima de tus preguntas. Escógela bien. Me agarraste en un momento bueno.

-La ultima no sé si preguntártela. . . eh. . . bueno no te burles, ¿sí?. . . "¿Qué pensara si se lo pregunto?"- prensaba.

-¡Ja!. . . ¿Acaso tengo cara de que me gusta reírme?

-Ah. . . pues no. Bueno. No le digas a nadie que te lo pregunte- ella lo miro con obviedad-. . . Sí, ya sé que no hablas con nadie. La pregunta es: ¿Si yo te pidiera que fueras mi novia me aceptarías?

-O/. . . "¿Por qué me pregunta eso. . .?" Eh. . . eh. . . yo no . . . bueno. . . sí, no, digo. . . /O

-. . . Espero tu respuesta, aunque por tu cara y tus balbuceos yo diría que la respuesta sería un no.

-¡NO! Quiero decir. Creo que yo te diría que sí. Eres un buen tipo.- al decirlo aparto su mirada lo más que pudo, para que el chico no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Gracias- le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Puedo yo preguntarte ahora a ti?

-Claro. Te doy las mismas oportunidades.

-Bueno. Lo mismo que me preguntaste a mi. . . ¿Qué tipo de mujeres te gustan?- preguntó pero seguía sin mirarlo.

-No lo sé, porque no me ha gustado nadie. . . pero supongo que sería un a persona admirable, valiente, que sepa darse su lugar y que jamás se rinda. . . – ante esas palabras la cara de Alexa se ilumino, pensando que tal vez hablaba de ella-. . . Y sobre todo una persona a la que pueda proteger.

-Lastima. . . "me equivoque"–susurró decepcionada Alexa.

-¿Otra pregunta?

-¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?. . .

-¿Eh?. . . pero si te dije que no me gustaba nadie.

-A mi no me puedes mentir, lo veo en tus ojos.

-Eres muy observadora. Y al parecer es cierto que no te puedo mentir. La verdad es que no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué?. . .

-Porque. . . es que yo. . . ¡olvida el tema!, ¿quieres?

-Esta bien. . . ¿Por lo menos ya se lo dijiste a ella?- no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

-No. Pero se lo diré cuando regresemos.

-Pues. . . te deseo suerte- después desvió su mirada carmín.

-Gracias- y le sonrió de una manera tan encantadora.

Ahora qué pasaba con Rose y Scorpius:

Los dos se miraban y se evitaban a la vez, hasta que a Scorpius se le ocurrió sacar la piedra negra para distraerse. Cuando Rose la identifico se asusto un poco. Después miro al rubio para cerciorarse de que no conocía como funcionaba la extraña piedra, cuando supuso que no sabía nada, se levanto de su asiento y se acomodo al lado de Scorpius, casi rozándose.

-Que piedra tan extraña, ¿qué es?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-No lo sé- mintió-, me la encontré tirada. Tal vez sea una roca común y corriente.

-Ah. . . Es muy bonita, ¿me la regalas?

-¿Eh. . .?- la chica que le gustaba le estaba pidiendo que le regalara algo y si lo hacía era seguro que se la ganaría, pero esa piedra era muy peligrosa para ella. Lastima, tendría que ganársela de otra manera.- Lo-lo siento n-no puedo regalártela. Lo siento.

-No importa.- esperó un poco-. . . Oye, este, puede que esto te resulte un poco indiscreto pero..¿La española te gusta?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Contéstame quieres.

-Pues no, no me gusta, ni siquiera me interesa, ¿por qué?

-¡Porque ella esta interesada en ti!- dijo casi gritando.

-. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ¿Y por que te pones así?

-Porque. . . – una parte de ella quería aventase a los brazos del rubio pero otra parte le decía que debía contenerse pues talvez él no sintiera lo mismo.

-. . . . . . – él por su parte deseaba abrazarla y besarla como jamás lo hubieran hecho, el problema era si ella sentía lo mismo.

El vagón de los más pequeños y el más grande:

-¡Ya cállense!- gritaba James.

-No seas aguafiestas, James. A nosotros no puedes mentirnos.- decía Hugo.

-Cierto- hablo Lily- se te puede ver en la cara que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-De "ella" no, yo quiero a Kim, ella si que es linda- y suspiro.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Pero fíjate bien a quien quieres en realidad, date cuenta de la cara que pones cuando la vez a ella con el otro, Potter.

-Aunque claro- intervino Lily- podrías intentarlo con la coreana, pues a ella también le interesas.

-¡¿En serioooooo?- pregunto James con jubilo.

-¡Síiiiiiiiii!- dijeron los dos al unísono.

Y pronto todos llegaron a la estación en Londres. Donde los esperaban Harry Potter y su amigo Ron. Al verlos Harry se alegro mucho, se acerco a sus hijo, Lily se le aventó y lo abrazo con fuerza, Albus y James saludaron a su padre como los hombres lo hacen. Poco después Harry se percato de la presencia de la otra chica, la vio y le sonrió. Ella, como podía le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto.

-Alexa, señor, Alexa Carpio.

-¿Carpio?. . . Mucho gusto. Me llamo Harry- los dos inclinaron la cabeza.

Ron, por su parte, buscaba a su hija y cuando la encontró la vio triste, detrás de ella se encontraba Scorpius. Dedujo que la tristeza de su hija se debía al intruso, y por una parte tenía razón, ante el rostro de su hija se abalanzo contra el rubio para reclamarle.

-¡Hey, tu niño¡- grito Ron.

-¡. . . . . . ¡- Scorpius no tenía en dónde esconderse y el pánico lo invadió.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?!

-¡Ron!- grito Harry interponiéndose entre su amigo y el hijo del otro que quería que fuera su amigo.

-Pero. Compañero, ¿Has visto la cara de mi pequeña Rose?

-¿Y le has preguntado por qué esta así?- reclamó Harry.

-. . . –Ron comprendió, agacho la mirada y luego se dirigió al auto con las maletas de sus hijos. Rose no dijo nada y siguió a su padre.

Luego Harry se dirigió a Scorpius.

-Perdónalo, cuando seas padre, que espero no sea pronto, lo comprenderás.

-No se preocupe, señor. Gracias.

Mientras todos se dirigían al auto, Scorpius se quedo pensando un rato para después caminar, sosteniendo por detrás la misteriosa piedra negra entre sus dedos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

OTRO CAPITULO. APARTIR DEL OTRO, EMPIEZA AL SUSPENSO Y EL DRAMA Y LAS BATALLAS. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA.


	8. LA BODA PARTE 3

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

7-LA BODA- Parte 3

Por Yuki Hino

POR FIN OTRO CAPITULO. COMO DIJE EN EL OTRO, ESTE SERA DE MÁS ACCION Y BATALLAS.

DISFRÚTENLO¡¡

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos los invitados se encontraban ya sentados en las sillas acomodadas en el gran patio de la casa de la familia Potter. Sillas blancas adornadas con flores y mantas de igual color. La familia Potter al igual que los Weasley, ocupaban las primeras sillas. Todos esperaban ansiosos que la boda empezara, pero para eso se necesitaba que el novio llegara primero, cosa que no ocurría.

No ocurría porque Ted aun se encontraba en su recamara, nervioso, ansioso, feliz y asustado. De pronto el sonido de la puerta interrumpió la ola de sentimientos.

-Adelante- dijo Ted un poco asustado.

Era Harry, quien había entrado para saber que era lo que le ocurría a su ahijado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Na-nada, padrino. . . yo solo. . . ¡Estoy asustado!- dijo.

Harry solo sonrió.

-Se cómo te sientes ¿quieres hablar se eso?

-Gracias . . . – Sí eso era lo que necesitaba-. . . Solo que yo. . . no sé lo que ocurrirá después de esto ¿Y si no estoy listo para lo demás? ¿Y si lo arruino todo? No quiero perder mi vida junto a ella.

-¡Calma!- se apresuro a decir Harry antes de que su ahijado cayera en pánico.- Se cómo te sientes créeme, pero no necesito decirte nada porque conforme avances por el pasillo iras comprendiendo que jamás podrías arruinar la vida con la mujer que amas, jamás podrías lastimarla. No necesito decir más que esto: tu la amas y ella te hizo el favor de mirarte y amarte de igual manera.

-Gracias, padrino- sonrieron los dos.

Después se fueron, para ya no hacer esperar más a los invitados y, sobre todo no hacer esperar a la mujer con la compartiría su vida.

0o0o0o0

Victorie esperaba ansiosa que el carruaje llegar por ella para después llevarla hacia su destino. Y así fue, junto a su padre llego hasta el atrio construido en la casa de los Potter especialmente para esa ocasión.

Cuando llego, Ted ya la estaba esperando. Y así empezó la ceremonia.

-Aceptas a Victorie Weasley. . . – decía el padre o lo que fuera que usan los magos.

Mientras tanto Scorpius Malfoy estaba tan aburrido que empezó a divagar con la extraña piedra negra entre su mano; primero pensó en que extrañaba la escuela, luego sin darse cuenta deseaba saber como sería realmente ese tal Voldemort, había visto unas cuantas fotos en libros antiguos y uno que otro periódico sensacionalista, pero con eso no se conformaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verlo. . . . y entonces sucedió.

Al principio todo se lleno de niebla, que luego se obscureció. Hubo una risa que puso en pánico a todos los invitados en especial a los viejos Weasley. La obscuridad se concentro en medio de los novios y la cicatriz de Harry empezó a arder, el miedo corrió el cuerpo del niño que vivió.

Una serpiente empezó a tomar forma humana y la densa obscuridad tomo forma de túnica, envolviéndolo.

Nadie espero a que terminara de formarse ese ente y se apartaron porque sabían muy bien quien era, conocían ese miedo. La cicatriz de Harry se ilumino como si de un metal fundiéndose de tratara.

-Ahhh. . . –Voldemort disfrutaba de la libertad y de su cuerpo de mago.

Hubo gritos horrorizados. Todos corrían, solo la generación de Harry se quedo, junto la generación de Albus.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- gritó Harry Potter y entonces el señor obscuro lo miro con burla, rencor y deseos de muerte.

-Harry Potter- dijo-. Que placer encontrarte de nuevo… Veo que ahora tienes familia- miró a los hijos de su enemigo- Es una lastima que ya no puedas disfrutar de ellos. ¡Un día te dije que lo perderías todo! Y eso es lo que sucederá pronto.

Voldemort sostuvo su varita con elegancia. Rápidamente todos los que se quedaron se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?- grito Ron asustado.

-No lo sé, no entiendo nada.

-¡Te dije que ese niño. . . te dije que ese niño nos traería problemas!- grito el pelirrojo.

-¡Cállate, Ron! ¿No puedes dejar tus estúpidos rencores para otra ocasión?

-Harry- hablo Voldemort- no me parece apropiado que ignores a tu enemigo. . . ¡PODRÍA MATARTE!- grito y enseguida mando una maldición a Ron.

Ron, por dejarse llevar por su rencor, ni siquiera noto el hechizo que se aproximaba. . . .

-Rooooooooooonnnn!!- gritaron todos al ver el cuerpo del pelirrojo caer como si de un costal de harina se tratara.

-¡PAPÁ!. . . ¡MALDITO DEMONIO!- Ginny, inundada de lagrimas tomo firmemente su varita y con decisión gritó-: ¡Reducto!

El hechizo viajo como un rayo, tan rápido que casi ni se podía ver hasta que se oyó una explosión, justo detrás del enemigo. Ginny había hecho explotar la capillita, pero. . . ¿por qué? Ginny nunca fallaba, ni aun con su corazón lleno de rencor. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Vaya. Al parecer soy invulnerable a todos sus hechizos- Voldemort rió a carcajadas.

Muchos hechizos se vieron atravesar el cielo con el único objetivo de matar a Voldemort, este ultimo se creyó invencible, pero un hechizo, solo uno pudo tocarlo.

-Aaaggghh¡¡- chilló.

-¿Qué decías desgraciado?. . .

Voldemort volteo para ver a su atacante.

-¡Tu! ¡Ese maldito escudo que portas!. . . eres descendiente de los. . .

-Ya descubrí tu secreto- interrumpió Alexa antes de que pudiera decir más.

-¿Cuál secreto?

-En este momento no eres real, eres una ilusión proyectada por uno de los tres antiguos artefactos, de lo cuales tu buscabas uno.

-¡Las Reliquias!- Voldemort se alarmo.

-Que no lo engañe señor Potter, no pude hacerle nada, pero el tampoco le hará algo a usted ni a nadie. ¡Busquen a quien tiene esa maldita piedra entre las manos!- ordeno Alexa y todos sin discutir obedecieron.

Voldemort como loco mandaba hechizos por doquier, dándole a mucho, que solo quedaron inconscientes, él lo supo y eso lo volvía loco.

Mientras tanto Rose y Scorpius se encontraban agarrados de las mano, más por miedo que por otra cosa. Fue Ted quien descubrió que el chico rubio sostenía la piedra; se acerco a él, le toco el hombro y le dijo susurrando:

-Suéltala, chico- pero Scorpius no hacia caso, había quedo paralizado.

Por mucho tiempo su padre le contaba historias terribles sobre ese. . . ¿hombre? Le decía que había sido la peor amenaza que el mundo mágico había tenido. Que era un monstruo. Que debía temerle por que nadie podía derrotarlo. Que pasara lo que pasara corriera para esconderse. . . Pero él no podía moverse por el pánico.

Ted se dio cuenta de ello.

-¡Hey, Malfoy! ¡suéltala!- la mano de Scorpius se volvió dura, pero Ted era más fuerte y logro arrebatársela.

Y Voldemort desapareció, como arena dejándose llevar por el aire, con una expresión de terror.

Pero cuando desapareció, nadie se calmo, al contrario se enfurecieron y empezaron a buscar al culpable.

-¡Papá!- Rose llegaba con su padre, en compañía de Scorpius.

-¡Aléjate de el Rossy!- Ron, en ves de ir a consolar a su hija por el susto, empezó a acusar a un supuesto culpable-. ¡El es culpable! ¡El hijo de los Malfoy!

Todos acudieron a su llamado y pronto los rodearon. Se oyeron desaprobaciones y voces diciendo que entregaran al culpable a los dementores. Rose se coloco frente a Scorpius.

-Quítate Rossy. Deja papá trabaje.

-¡Yo no soy "Rossy", me llamo Rose! Y no me voy a quitar. No voy a dejar que te lo lleves y lo acuses de algo que no hizo.

-Pero. . .

-¡Cállate. . . papá!- de pronto Rose sintió que le tomaban la mano.

-Rose. . . tu padre tiene razón yo fui el culpable, yo traje esa piedra.

-Pero Scorpius, no fue tu culpa que el apareciera- lo abrazó.- No te culpes.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto, Rose?- grito ron, preguntando.

-Porque yo. . . porque yo. . . yo lo amo, padre. Lo quiero demasiado.

-¡¿Que lo quieres?!- la furia de Ron estallo.-¿Cómo puedes amar a ese. . .?- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Recibió una gran cachetada de parte de su amada espose.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ron?

-Hermione. . .

-¿No puedes ya calmar tu rencor y tu orgullo?

-Pero, Hermione, ellos te insultaron.

-¿Ellos? Solo fue Draco y su hijo no tiene porque pagar por lo que hizo su padre. Además eso quedo en el pasado. ¡Ya olvídalo, Ron! A mi sus desprecios dejaron de importarme hace mucho, dejaron de importarme la primera vez que me defendiste y entendí que me amabas. Y por si no lo sabías: Draco se disculpo conmigo hace muchos años.

Aquélla revelación hizo sonrojar y sorprenderse al pelirrojo, que no pudo decir más y se fue. Hermione fue tras él, pero Harry la detuvo, "Déjalo solo", le dijo.

Rose, aún con el susto y el enojo se abrazó más fuerte a Scorpius. Él correspondió de igual manera el abrazo.

-Yo también te amo, Rose- admitió mientras acariciaba el pelo de su amada.

-¡Papá, mamá!- se oyó el grito de Victorie a lo lejos. Todos acudieron.

-¿Qué pasa, hija?

-Mira papá. Es Ted. . . y esas personas.

Todos, en especial Harry y Ted, se quedaron muy, muy sorprendidos.

-¡Hola, Harry!- era la voz de una mujer de cabello rosa que a veces dependiendo de su estado de animo cambiaba de color.

-¡Hola, Ted!. . . – pero también había una voz masculina- Hijo. . .

Ted empezó a llorar.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

HE AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO. ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO A TODOS.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Padres e Hijos"


	9. PADRES E HIJOS

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

8-PADRES E HIJOS

Por Yuki Hino

OTRO CAPITULO MÁS. ESPERO LES GUSTE. TRATE DE HACERLO LO MAS EMOTIVO POSIBLE PERO NO SE MUCHO DE EMOTIVIDAD.

0o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Hola, Harry!- era la voz de una mujer de cabello rosa que a veces dependiendo de su estado de animo cambiaba de color.

-¡Hola, Ted!. . . – pero también había una voz masculina- Hijo. . .

Ted empezó a llorar.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

Tenían que ser ellos, su padrino le había enseñado miles de fotos sobre sus padres, le había contado todo sobre ellos. No podía equivocarse. ¡No podía! Empezó a acercarse a ellos, quería tocarlos, contarles toda su vida.

-¡Teddy!- se alegro Tonks.

Harry observaba emotivamente la escena y ordeno a todos que se alejaran para dejar a su ahijado disfrutar de ello.

-Mamá. . . .

-Mira como ha crecido nuestro pequeño. . . Lo siento Ted- Tonks empezó a llorar.

-¿De que hablas?

-Perdónanos por no estar con tigo estos últimos años. Te vimos crecer, sí, pero no junto a ti. . .

-Perdónanos. . . – termino Lupin.

-No. . . ustedes siempre han estado junto a mi a través de las historias de padrino Harry. No tiene de que disculparse. . . – los tres se acercaron para abrazarse. Ted estiro los brazos y después los cerro rodeando lo cuerpo de sus padres. Pero algo le impedía abrazarlos bien. Soltó la piedra. Y como llegaron se fueron, dejándose llevar por el viento. Dejando a su hijo en el suelo llorando por el recuerdo de no tener a sus padres a su lado.

Alexa llego y lo primeo que hizo fue recoger la piedra y guardarla. Luego se fue.

Albus la vio extrañado, pensaba que esa era una cosa peligrosa que no deberían portar. Así que la siguió.

Mientras tanto todos los demás comenzaron a arreglar el desastre. Los hermanos Weasley se reunieron en torno a Ron que había sido la primera victima de Voldemort, pero afortunadamente solo le dejo un moretón.

Ginny se abrazaba fuertemente a su esposo. Al igual que Scorpius y Rose, estos dos niños entrelazaron sus manos, sintiendo que ya nada los podía separar.

Alexa caminaba sin rumbo fijo, puesto que estaba en terreno desconocido. Pero pronto se detuvo y saco una especie de espejo, lo miro fijamente y pronuncio un nombre:

-Miguel Carpio.

De pronto el espejo reflejaba no la cara de Alexa, sino la de un hombre maduro, tenia el pelo corto de color negro y ojos de igual color. Sus facciones eran duras, no había compasión en él.

-Alexa- hablo el hombre.

-Padre. . . . Tengo la piedra.

-¿En la casa de lo Potter?

-No. El hijo del señor Malfoy la tenia. Al parecer se encontraba dentro del castillo.

-Bueno. Esta bien. Puedes regresar cuando quieras. Tu hermano se encargara de encontrar los demás objetos.

-Pero padre. . . tengo. . . que proteger a Albus Potter.

-No, ya no es necesario. ¿O es que quieres seguir en la casa que tanto desprecias? ¿Quieres seguir en la casa a la que perteneció tu madre?¿En la casa de aquellos traidores?

-No padre, lo siento. Pero creo que debo insistir. He de admitir que en esta escuela puedo aprender más de lo que me imagino.

-¿Y para que te servirá aquello que aprendas?

-Para proteger el honor de la familia. Estoy siempre junto a esa Sofía. Puedo demostrarle que nuestra familia es la verdadera heredera del trono.

-Me parece bien. . . me alegra que te esfuerces en probar que vales algo. Y sabes que debes hacer con ella, no dejes rastros de ella.

-Claro padre. . . .- y la imagen del espejo desapareció.

-¿Tienes que irte?- Albus Potter se encontraba ya al lado suyo con su rostro cerca de el de ella.

-¡. . . . . . . . . . . . ..!- rápidamente Alexa se aparto de él- Potter. . . que-que haces aquí?

-Te seguía- respondió alegremente.

-¿Po-porque?

-Tu tienes la piedra, ¿no? No es bueno que la conserves.

-No se que pienses de mi Potter, pero se cuidarme sola. Esta piedra me pertenece. No puedo dártela.

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices. Entonces, ¿por qué no regresamos?- y Albus le ofreció la mano pero ella no la tomo.

-Vamonos. . .

En la casa de los Potter ya estaba todo arreglado. Todos se encontraban ya más alegres: James como siempre siendo la burla de Lily y Hugo.

-¡Eres un inútil!- gritaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Eh. . . .!?

-¡Eres un inútil!- gritaron de nuevo.

-¡Callen. . . ¡- se interrumpió al oír un par de risas proveniente de atrás de la casa, risas que se aproximaban.

Eran Albus y Alexa, muy alegres. James no sabia que era lo que le pasaba, se sentía extraño: sentía angustia, enojo, alegría, rabia, una gran inestabilidad interior. A caso era. . .?

-James. . . – grito Albus justo cuando llegaba a el junto a Alexa.

-Albus. . . –respondió sin ganas.

-Espero que este bien señor James- hablo Alexa.

-¿Qué?. . . Ah sí, claro. ¿y tú?

-Yo estoy bien gracias- y ella le sonrió. Raro.

-¡. . . . . . . . . .¡- él se sintió extraño de nuevo.

-¡Albus, James.!- el papa Potter llegaba a ver como estaban sus hijos.

-¡Papá!- hablo primero James- que bueno que veniste. Sabes?, me duele mi bracito.

Rápidamente James busco una forma de alejarse de su hermano y de ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasaron dos días y los alumnos regresaron al colegio. Hubo novedades, como la de Rose y Scorpius, estos dos tortolos se sentaban muy juntitos agarrados de la mano. Por otra parte Lily y Hugo ya no molestaban a James, porque este se encontraba extraño, pensativo.

Llegaron por fin al colegio. Y al llegar Albus se puso mucho más contento que de costumbre; por fin estaria con ella a solas y le revelaria que la amaba ¿Pero ella lo amaria? Rapidamente acomodo sus cosa de nuevo en su dormitorio y se dirigio al gran comedor, porque creía que la encontraría ahí pero no fue así. No la encontro por ningun lado. Se puso triste y camino de nuevo a la mazmorra de Slythering, para ver si habría algo en que entretenerce. Y ahí se encontro a Alexa, recostada en el sofá impidiendo que los demás pudieran sentarse. Se acerco y cuando ella se percato de su presencia, se acomodo bien, solo para que Albus pudiera sentarse.

-Hola. . . – Albus.

-Hola.

-. . . . . . – suspiro.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, nada- se apresuro a adecir el chico.

-Sabes que mientes.

-Esta bien. La verdad es que estoy aburrido. ¿Puedes hacer algo para que se me quite el aburrimiento?- se acerco a ella.

-¡Claro! Pero ¡alejate de mí!- sin embargo fue ella quien se alejo-. Te voy a contar la historia de una niña que sin motivo alguno tuvo que sufrir.

-Te escucho.

-Pues no imterrumpas. Empezamos:

Esta niña nacio en una familia separada por el poder y la venganza, pues una parte creía ser la heredera al trono Elfico (y no estoy hablando de los elfos domesticos), y la otra parte era la verdadera heredera a ese trono. Por lo que las dos partes propusieron un acuerdo: habría un encuentro amuerte entre dos mujeres, las hijas menores de los jefes de cada parte, de la 18° generación. Por lo que sin saberlo, la niña ya estaba obligada a pelear con al que seria su mejor amiga. Y para absoluta desgracia de la niña hubo un enfrentamiento en su familia: su madre, que era la persona más valiente que ella hubiera conocido, fue educada bajo la influencia de las sepientes. Segúia las enseñanzas del señor tenebroso para proteger a su familia- o eso decía ella. La niña en un principio le creyó, pero llego un día en que la madre empezó a agredir a su familia, primero a su hijo mayor, a quien le provoco una cicatriz en el ojo derecho; después a su hijita, le aplicaba la maldicion cruciatus. A pesar de que la niña imploraba la madre no hacia caso. Por fortuna para la niña, llego su padre, quien al ver tal acto, sin pensarlo mucho lanzo la maxima maldicion imperdonable, "Avada Kevadra", grito el padre y una luz verde choco contra la mujer y esta callo inerte y dura. Rapidamente el padre concolo y curo a sus hijo.

Después de un tiempo el padre se volvio frío, calculador contodo el mundo, incluso con sus hijos. La niña creyo que su padre los odiaba y decidio odiarlo por igual. Pero un día cundo la niña no podía dormir fue al cuerto de su padre para que este en sus ratos tranquilos la ayudara. Lo penso un rato antes de entrar, y eso fue lo mejor porque oyo sollozos que después se volvieron llanto. Era su padre quien lloraba, lloraba por lo que había sucedido, se pregunto por qué había llegado a enamorarse de una mujer como aquella, por qué había sucedido aquello, se preguntaba muchas cosas más. Y aseguraba que sus hijos lo odiaban y viviria con ello.

La niña entendio entonces que su papa hacia eso por amor. Decidio que lo obedeceria ciegamente y que lo comprendería. Ahora esa niña esta llevando a cabo la mision que su padre le encomendo.

Eso es todo.

-¡Que historia tan triste!- Albus puso carita de perrito lloron.

-Ni tanto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

BUENO OTRO CAPITULO. NO ME SALIO COMO ESPERABA PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. ME TARDE UN MES CREO EN PUBLICAR PERO ESTA COMPUTADORA ME ODIA.

BUENO GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO.


	10. NAVIDAD!

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

9-NAVIDAD¡¡¡¡

Por Yuki Hino

OTRO CAPITULO. YA CASI NADIE LEE MI FIC ( sniff, sniff) PERO AUN ASÍ ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN MI HISTORIA AUNQUE NO SEA LA MEJOR.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Albus se desperto de golpe, sudando y jadeando.

-Malditas pesadillas- dijo y volvio a acostarse- ¡Espera! Hoy es navidad. . . .- se levanto de golpe- no no es cierto- y se acosto de nuevo- Pero hoy es Noche buena, sí creo que es eso. . . zzzzzzzzzz ¡Entonces por qué no puedo dormir!- grito levantandose y pegandose con el techo de su cama en la cabeza-. Ay, estupida cama.

Empezo a cavilar sobre que fecha era hoy, claro era 24 de diciembre, pero había otra cosa importante. . .

-¡Claro! ¡Es el ultimo día para comfirmar la asistencia para el baile de Navidad! ¡Ni siquiera la he invitado, maldiat sea!

Rapidamente se levanto, se cambio y se fue a despertar a su amigo Scorpius, el rubio estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldicion pero se contuvo.

-Se puede saber para que me despiertas a esta hora?- Scorpius ya estaba arreglandose.

-¡Ya es tarde!- dijo Albus y el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada- Y además todavia no he hecho nada, que pasa si me ganan y no la podre invitar.

-De quién estamos hablando. . . (¡Ahhñamm!): de la española, la coreana, la mexicana o la estadounidense.

-No hay tiempo para discutir, debo encontrarla ya.

-Esta bien. . . (ñam ñam) Esas cuantro chavas deben estar en el gran comedor. Son las uncias que se levantan muy pero muy temprano.

Y dicho eso, salieron corriendo hacia allá.

Antes de llegar, Scorpius dejo de correr, solo Albus sigui corriendo con desesperación. Atravezo la puerta, ahí estaban ellas. . . A Scorpius le faltaba mucho para llegar, siguio caminadno con pasiencia, en el camino se encontro a Alexa.

-Hola, Malfoy.

-Hola. . . ¿a donde vas?

-A reunirme con las otras tres.

-Ah. . .

-Ah! Por cierto, felicidades, ya eres novia de Weasley.

-¡Sí! jajajaja. Gracias. ¿Y tú cuando tendras novio?

-Nunca.- llegaron ya al gran comedor.

-¿Por qué?- en ese momento los dos abrían la puerta.

-Porque. . .

En ese momento, al abrir la puerta lo dos vieron a Albus besando a quien menos se esperaban. Era una muestra de que los sentimientos de Albus hacia ella eran verdaderos. Los dos se abrazaban. Y en los dos se veía un gran rubor: Eran Albus y Sofía, la española. La ira invadio la mente de Alexa pero pronto se recupero y pacientemente le respondio a Scorpius.

-Nunca tendre novio porque aquellos sentimientos solo te entorpecen- luego dio la vuelta y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo rubio antes de irse. El rubio solo se quedo ahí sintiendo compacion por su ¿amiga?

Scorpius se acerco a su amiga.

-Te lo tenías bien guardado, compadre- dijo Scorpius tocando el hombro de su amigo.

-Huh?- Albus por fin se separo de ella, pero seguía tomandola por la cintura- Scorpius, bueno entonces te la presentare mejor: Te presento a Sofía Carpio, mi novia.

-Mucho gusto Scorpius Malfoy- saludo ella primero.

-Hola, aunque ya nos conociamos. Bueno lamento interrumpir peerooo tengo que hablar con Albus, tú sabes Sofía, entre hombres.

-¡Oh sí!, claro. Hasta luego Al- la ojiverde beso a su nuevo novio antes de dejarlo ir.

Los dos amigos caminaban ya entre los pasillos, aún inhabitados, cerca de la sala de lo menesteres.

-Ahora dime como paso, Albus.

-Pues no sé, solo llegue y le pedí que fuera al baile conmigo. Luego ella me pregunto porqué deseaba ir con ella. Y le dije todo y me acepto ¿Puedes creelo?- la alegria de Albus era comparable con la de su amigo, cuando este y Rose se besaron.

-La verdad. . . – meditaba Scorpius- pense que a ti te gustaba Alexa.

-Eh. . ., no. Ella solo es mi amiga.

-Pero a ella si le gustas- susurro tan bajo que Albus no puedo oirlo-. Ahora debes prepararte para la noche de mañana.

-Sí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto Alexa entraba a la dirección. Donde la Directora Macgonagall la recivio.

-Señorita, Carpio ¿Desea algo?

-Sí, quiero la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

-No se preocupe, la espada esta segura aquí.

-Esa espada le pertenece a mi familia. Y tengo derecho a llevarmela cuando quiera- Alexa habló con auntoridad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que se va?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Soy más necesaria en mi país.

-Por favor quedece, por lo menos al baile de navidad.

-¡N. . . ¡- pronto Alexa recordo ue su padre le dijo que debía ganarse a la directora antes que Sofía- ¡Agghh! Esta bien, me quedare solo por eso.

-Gracias.

Después salio de la direccion, al poco tiempo se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres, quien le aparecio una enorme puerta de oro con un leon coronado grabado en ella. Entro y la puerta fue desapareciendo.

En ese momento Albus y su amigo Scorpius pasaban por ahí; vieron entrar a Alexa a la sala.

-¿Esa era Alexa?- pregunto Albus.

-Creo que sí.

-Ahora sí podremos ir los dos por nuestras novias- Albus le tomo la menor importancia a su "amiga" y cambio totalmente de tema.

-Sí, jajajajajajaja. . . – rieron los dos.

Por otra parte Sofía en compañía de Kim y Rainbow, se dirigia a la torre de Gryffindor. Caminaban muy arrogantes. Atravezaron sin problemas el cuadro de la Señora Gorda- pues eran invitadas especiales y podian entrar a la estancia d las cuantro casas- y Sofía busco rápidamente a Rose. La encontro estudiando junto a Hug, Lily y James.

-¡Rose, Rose!- llego Sofía apresurada.

-¿Qué deseas?- de no ser porque ya era novia de Scorpius, Rose seguramente le hubiera respondido agresivamente.

-Tengo una buena noticia que darte. . . – mientras ella hablaba, James solo miraba a Kim y ella hacía lo mismo, solo existia ese momento, que duro hasta que Sofía dijo: -Y ya soy su novia. Me prefirio antes que a Alexa.

En ese momento, la expresión de alegría de James cambio a varios estados a la vez: preocupación, ira, alegría y miedo; preocupación por Alexa, ira y enojo por lo que hizo su hermano, alegría por. . . ¿por qué?, y miedo a sus sentimientos. Kim persivio ese cambio y le entro la curiosidad, lo miraba profundamente, James se dio cuenta y devio la mirada.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Acabo el día y por fin era Navidad. Albus estaba muy nervioso- Scorpius estaba feliz-, y deseo tener la valentia de su amigo.

Las clases de ese dia trancurrieron normalmente. Solo Kim se preguntaba por qué James Potter no la había invitado, si los dos sentian lo mismo. James por su parte solo pensaba. Lily y Hugo irian juntos al baile.

Ya antes del anochecer todos en el castillo se arreglaban para el baile. Antes de las siete James y scopius ya estaban arreglados, lo cual aprovecharon para hablar.

-No pense que fueras a ir, James- Scorpius comenzó.

-Sí, para tu desgracia.

-¿Y con quién vas a ir? ¿Con Kim?

-No, voy a ir solo.

-¿Heh. . .?

-Oye, dime algo. . .

-Sí.

-¿Por qué mi hermano prefirio a la española?

-. . . No lo sé. Yo tambié melo pregunto.

-¿Qué ha dicho ella?

-Nada, bueno, solo al principio se veia alegre despues se enfurecio. Quiero creer que se trata de la española. Albus me dijo que esas dos se odian.

-mmmm. . . , Oye, ¿te enamoraste de mi prima a primera vista?- James cambio de tema.

-¿Eh?. . . bueno. . . sí, fue así.

-¿Y lo aceptaste así nada más; tu amor por ella?

-No porque mi padre me lo prohibia. Después lo acepte, jurando jamás reprimiria lo que siento.

-Gracias.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Justo a las siete todos los hombres ya estaban en la puerta del gran comedor esperando a sus respectivas parejas. La primera en llegar fue Lily, muy bonita, fue directamente con Hugo. Los dos juntos entraron al baile.

Las siguientes en llegar fueron Rose, Sofía, Rainbown y Kim. Rapidamente fueron recividas por sus parejas, excepto Kim, puesto que James al verla le dio la espalda, Kim se enfuerecio y entro rapidamente a la estancia, al igual que Albus y Sofia. Solo Scorpius y Rose se quedaron fuera por peticion del primero.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rose.

-Esque quiero verl algo, bueno a alguien.

-¿A quien?

-A Alexa. . .

-He notado que te haz interesado mucho en ella, ¿por qué?. No me agrada.

-No la juzgues. Me preocupa porque es igual ami, a pasado por muchas cosas. Y creo que si no te agrada es porque Sofía la odia.

-Tal vez. . . y dime qué es lo que ha sufrido.

Y Scorpius le conto lo que Albus le había dicho.

-Vaya. . . y Albus no se ha dado ceunta.

-No, es un bestía.

-Mmmm creo que ahora sé porque es así.

-No le hagas mucho caso a Sofia, quieres. A mi no me cae bien.

-Estamos igual.

En ese momento llegaba Alexa, llevaba puesto un vestido, con bordados rojos y doraos. Llevaba puesto un vestido porque se lo mando su padre. Se veía realmente bonita. Incluso Rose y Scorpius la admiraron.. James la vio y se quedo embobado, pero solo por poco tiempo, pues después entro. De eso Scorpius se dio cuenta. Luego todos entraron.

Ya en el baile todos o casi todos bailaban. James estaba en un esquina del comedor y Alexa en el contrario, junto a Albus y Sofia- ellos se pusieron enfrenmte da la mexicana por orden de la española. Alexa aveces los veía bailando y se enojaba mucho, cosa que Sofia disfrutaba.

James la veía, de igual manera que a Kim. Y pensaba. . . pensaba que era lo que sentia por Kim: ¿era amor? No, solo era atraccion, pues Kim era muy bonita, pero solo eso. Se había dado cuenta de que ella era solo una más de tantas. En cambio Alexa. . . no sabía definirla pero sabía que ella era mejor y era por eso que le daba coraje lo que hizo su hermano: ¿Elegir a la española? Que se creía Albus, estaba ciego sin duda.

Miraba todavia a Alexa, quien a su vez miraba a Albus y Sofía, y esta ultima besaba a su novio. Ante eso Alexa se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a irse. Todos lo notaron, por eso Sofia le indico a su amiga Klim que fuera tras James, este también noto la huida de Alexa, al igual que Albus, Rose y Scorpius. A James le invadio un sentimiento extraño y se enderezo, empezóa a caminar a la salida, paso de largo a la coreana- ella solo se quedo con la boca abierta-, paso empujando a muchas personas.

Alexa ya abría la puerta caundo sintio una mano sobre la de ella. Volteo rapidamente para encarar al dueño de esa mano.

-No te dejes llevar solo por eso. . .

-Señor James. . . de que. . .

-Tu vales mucho más que cualquiera. Dejame demostrartelo- la miraba de una manera tan apasionada e interesante.

-¿Eh. . . ¡!!!- pero no pudo terminar, pues rápidamente James la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente.

-¡¡¡¡. . . . . .!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. AMI ME GUSTO MUCHO, MUCHISIMO.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y LAMENTO TARDARME TANTO.

GRACIAS. YA SABEN QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CON IMPACIENCIA.

Y LES DEJO MI CORREO POR SI QUIEREN HACER COMETARIOS MAS LARGOS: 

.mx


	11. DESPUES DEL BESO

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LAS SERPIENTES

10- DESPUES DEL BESO

Por YukiHino

Gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo. Pronto se acabara la historia. Disfrútenla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-"¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?"- pensaba Alexa- "¿Separarme de él? ¿Continuar con el beso?

Mientras tanto la mayoría de los estudiantes veían con asombro aquella escena: Kim, la coreana miraba llena de rabia, al igual que Sofía. Scorpius y Rose veían con la boca abierta. Albus sonreía. James sentía una sensación maravillosa y Alexa no sabía que hacer. Le gustaba la sensación que producía el beso y su orgullo la orillaba a disfrutar mas ese momento. Ver perder a la coreana era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, así que con el más ferviente deseo correspondió el beso. James sintió y empujo más a Alexa contra su cuerpo. Para los dos sería un momento inolvidable, maravilloso, hermoso. Kim no pudo controlarse más y empezó a llorar, después salió del comedor. Alexa la escucho e igualmente lloro porque a pesar de ser fría, no podía evitar sentir compasión por sus amigas, las que "eran" sus mejores amigas. Así que con ese pensamiento rápidamente se aparto de James y hecho a correr hacia la mazmorra de los Slythering. El mayor de los Potter se quedo embriagado con líquido que sabía a cielo, cerró sus ojos y sonrío.

Termino ahí la fiesta y un nuevo día comenzó.

Albus despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y con vagos recuerdos acerca de la fiesta. No recordaba mucho, solo que había pasado una gran velada con Sofía. Cuando lo recordó sonrió, era tanta su felicidad que su sonrisa se transformo en una mueca de locura. El pobre no podía controlarse. Se despertó temprano de nuevo, pero esta vez no despertó a su mejor amigo, quería resolver un enigma solo, un enigma que le molestaba desde que las cuatro extranjeras llegaron. Se dirigió enseguida al piso donde se encontraba la sala de los Menesteres.

-"Salita de los Menesteres"- pensaba- "se que puedes mostrarme lo que busco"

Rápidamente llego a la sala que era una pequeña puerta pero de pronto la puertecita se agrando hasta ocupar casi todo el alto del techo y una gran anchura, pronto la puerta se torno dorada y de ella surgió el grabado de un enorme león coronado.

-¡Wow!- exclamó y enseguida entro en aquella sala, la cual le abrió paso sin temer que Potter utilizara para mal esa información. La sala sabía que todos los Potter eran maravillosas personas, excepto, claro, cuando el amor esta de por medio.

Al entrar vio que la sala era enorme, en una sección estaba toda una biblioteca llena de miles de libros acomodándose mágicamente. Secciones dedicadas a esculturas y pinturas, a retratos, a varitas de antiguos magos. Secciones dedicadas a enormes libros abiertos, a animales encerrados en jaulas que tenían una gran profundidad que seguramente llevaría a esos animales a su habitad natural. Secciones totalmente hechas de oro, con grandes adornos arquitectónicos que recordaban más bien al estilo barroco pero también al gótico, una combinación un tanto extraña. Todas las secciones, incluso cualquier objeto en la sala tenían grabado, tallado, bordado y más, la insignia de los Griffyndor. Y en el centro de todo aquellos se encontraba un gran trono bañado en oro rojizo, elevado por enormes escaleras de mas de 20 escalones rodeando los cuatro puntos cardinales del trono, por las laterales se alzaban altas cortinas color vino sostenidas por lazos dorados. El trono era de la medida de una persona mayor, estaba adornada demasiado con motivos góticos. Aquel trono sostenía una capa negra sobre su asiento y al pie del trono se encontraba un animal extraño, tenía un color café claro, ¿o cenizo?, talvez rubio, no importa pero parecía un león, Albus se acerco y el animal se movió, fue en ese momento que algo surgió de la espalda del animal: alas, enormes, hermosas, entonces Potter comprendió que aquel misterioso animal era un grifo, jamás había visto uno en carne y hueso y por ello se quedo maravillado con el animal, hasta que este ultimo despertó súbitamente (parecía haber tenido una pesadilla), dejo verse entonces la cara del animal en la que se notaban más sus hermosos ojos naranja y aunque en el ojo derecho del animal estaba marcada una cicatriz, no disminuía su belleza. El animal se estiro para levantarse y caminar en dirección al intruso. Albus tardo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo fue muy tarde, pues el animal era muy rápido y en menos de tres segundos llego al muchacho ojiverde. El grifo se quedo mirándolo fijamente y Albus pudo apreciar que aquel animal llevaba una especie de armadura que no le cubría todo el cuerpo, solo lo esencial. El animal olfateo detenidamente a Albus, después hizo un ademán dando a entender al chico que lo tocara y a pesar de ser medio lento el muchacho comprendió enseguida; toco al animal y cuando lo hizo sintió como si un tipo de energía surgiera del animal en dirección a él.

-"¿Qué hace un Potter aquí?"- pregunto en animal en los pensamientos de Albus.

-¿Eh….?!- la voz del animal era parecida a la de un joven, un adulto joven.- Yo….solo quiero respuestas a lo que esta pasando aquí.

-"¿Lo que pasa aquí?"- hizo una pausa- "¿Te refieres acaso a las Reliquias de la muerte?"

Albus asintió.

-Nosotros recolectamos esos objetos solo para mantenerlos a salvo. Sin embargo, Potter, de quien deberías de cuidarte es de las extranjeras. Ellas te causaran un gran daño"

-Te equivocas. Sofía nunca me haría daño- dijo Albus en un tono retador. Tan seguro de sí mismo, seguro del amor por ella y el amor de ella hacía él.

-"¿Cómo estas seguro de ese amor? Solo la conoces hace unos meses, hace menos de uno es tu novia"

-Estoy muy seguro de ello. Es algo que no se puede explicar.

-"Estas cegado, Potter y ello lo pagaras caro…"

-¡No! ¡Pagara caro quien se atreva a hacerle daño a Sofía! ¡Yo la amo y daré todo por ella!- en el rostro de Albus se reflejaba el odio.

-"¡Estupido….!"- en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abría; alguien entraba.- "¡Ah! Potter escóndete. Si ella te ve aquí se enojara conmigo…- viendo que Albus no se movía exclamó:- "¡¿Qué haces Potter?! ¡Muévete! Escóndete en una esquina y no te muevas"

Albus obedeció y se quedo quietecito mientras veía como Alexa entraba a la sala y el grifo la recibía.

-Hola, Armand- saludaba Alexa mientras acariciaba al animal.- Procura que nadie entre a la sala. Habrá reunión. Repasaremos nuestra estrategia y que nos ha traído aquí….- Albus escuchaba atento. Vio como su compañera abrazaba al animal con fuerza y sollozaba.

-Perdóname Armand- decía- Te juro que encontrare la manera de regresarte a tu cuerpo. Ya no serás solo un animal. Te juro que haré pagar a Sofía por lo que te hizo. Te lo juro hermano.

Albus se quedo con la boca abierta al igual que sus ojos. No podía creerlo: no, Sofía no podía haber hecho algo malo. Sin duda ellos le habrían obligado, por defensa propia. Era por eso que de odiaban. Su hermano había sido… ¡¿su hermano?! ¡Ese grifo era el hermano de Alexa! No podía creerlo, pero siguió escuchando.

-"Ya te dije que estoy bien, Alexa"- dijo en tono reconfortante.- "No te preocupes por mi"

-Eres un tonto….bueno hay que reunirnos ya.

Y entonces Alexa saco una flauta de su varita, en realidad la apareció, y con ella emitió sólo un sonido. Una sola nota musical. Después de la nota, inmediatamente lo retratos que se encontraban vacíos se llenaron de rostros (algunos más jóvenes que otros). Rostros de diferentes personas del mundo, la familia de Alexa no sólo se conformaba de mexicanos e ingleses, era, más bien, una etnia diversificada. Alexa camino hacia el trono y ahí se sentó. De pronto todos en los cuadros gritaron:

-"El Clan maldito de Gryffindor a servicio de la reina."

Ese era su grito de guerra, con el cual iniciaban todas sus reuniones. El representante del clan habló.

-Bueno, Alexa, ¿para que nos haz llamado?

-Necesito su aprobación para exterminar a Sofía- ente ese nombre algunos gruñeron, soltaron una mala palabra o temblaron.

-¡Sofía La Serpiente!- alguien grito y ante esa declaración Albus estuvo apunto de salir de su escondite y abalanzarse contra Alexa, pero fue detenido por algo; Armand, el grifo lo hizo.

-"¡Quédate ahí, Potter!"

-Sólo necesitas ni autorización para eso.- Hablo de nuevo el líder.

-Lo sé, padre. Pero yo,yo…¡deseo iniciar la guerra con su clan!

Muchos ruidos de aprobación, desaprobación.

-Y sabes que es nuestro deseo desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo también sabes muy bien que estamos indefensos: encerrados en cuerpos de cuatro patas, sin poder comunicarnos abiertamente. Emitiendo gemidos, gruñidos solamente, siendo animales eternamente.

-Lo sé. Y he encontrado una forma de eliminar esa forma animal, pero solo temporal. Pues es sabido que la única forma de recuperar sus cuerpos es matando a quien lanzo la maldición; y en la guerra yo la matare.

-¡¿Están todos a favor de iniciar la guerra?!- exclamó el líder.

-¡SIIIIII!- grito toda la asamblea al unísono.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara tu método?- preguntaron.

-En tres meses estará listo- dijo y sonrió llena de triunfo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasaron así las semanas en las que la relación de amistad entre Alexa y Albus se rompió: él la miraba con odio, ella no entendía por qué, aunque se imaginaba la razón y si eso era, entonces también tenía la guerra declarada con Potter. Albus en su vida amorosa se la pasaba muy bien, amando a su querida Sofía, confiando en ella, entregándole todo. Y Alexa siendo perseguida por James, él demostrando que podía hacerla feliz y amándola como jamás nadie lo habría hecho; pero ella le tenía miedo al amor, al fracaso, al olvido. Pero pasadas dos semanas de persecución, Alexa decidió hablar con James abiertamente:

-James Potter, tengo que hablar contigo- le había dicho.

-¡Claro!- y él accedió.

Lo llevo al terreno abierto de la escuela, donde estaba la cabaña deshabitada- de Hagrid-, y se sentaron ahí en el pasto.

-Potter yo…. No estoy de acuerdo con tus persecuciones, tus cuidados, tus atenciones hacía mí.

-¿Te molesta? Ya veo, contemple la poca posibilidad de que yo igual te gustara, lo pensé por el beso que me correspondiste en el baile, pero ya veo que estaba equivocado- dijo triste pero fuerte, dispuesto a irse.

-¡No, no!. Pero Alexa lo detuvo- ¡No, tonto! ¡Me gusto ese beso, me gusto como jamás me ha gustado otra cosa! ¡Me gusto mucho y si pudiera te pediría otro, per…!

Y fue interrumpida por el roce de los labios de James. Un roce que se convirtió en un apasionado beso cuando James vio a Alexa cerrar los ojos. Pero ella reacciono y se separo.

-Escúchame Potter- siguió hablando-. No es que no me gustes: me gustas mucho, muchísimo, tanto que estoy siendo muy sincera contigo. Pero cuando sepas lo que soy, cuando sepas lo que trato de hacer…

-Dímelo.

-No puedo. No quiero que me odies.

-Entonces dame una oportunidad.

-No puedo.

-Si te da miedo que te odie entonces dame la oportunidad de conocerte- James se arrodillo- y amarte mas de lo que ya lo hago. Y te aseguro que nunca podré odiarte- ante eso Alexa se conmovió-. Dame la oportunidad de ser tu novio ¿Me aceptas?

Sin pensarlo Alexa lo abrazo, rodeo el cuello de James con ambas manos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombreo de él.

-Claro que te acepto. Dijo por fin ella- "Y espero que algún día me perdones por lo que le haré a tu hermano"- pensó.

Mientras tanto Albus y Sofía se encontraban sentados en una banca junto a un salón.

-¿Oye, Al?

-Sí

-¿Por qué ya no le hablas a Alexa?- Sofía quería saber como se llevo a cabo su triunfo.

-Ah pues porque ella… ella quiere hacerte daño.

-¡…..!- Sofía se sorprendió muchísimo. Vaya que sí era tierno y valiente al mismo tiempo- "¡Que lindo!- y se ruborizo y lo beso.

Y pasaron lo tres meses.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

GRACIAS POR ESPERAR CASI DOS MESES A QUE SUBIERA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. EN ESTE CAPITULO YA SE VE POR DONDE VA LA COSA Y COMO TERMINARA LA HISTORIA.

BUENO YA SABEN QUE SE RECIVEN CRITICAS, COMENTARIOS, AGRADECIMIENTOS, FELICITACIONES Y MAS, MENOS INSULTOS.

GRACIAS POR ESPERAR.


	12. TRES MESES DESPUES

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

11- TRES MESES DESPUES.

HOLA, REGRESE DESPUES DE QUIEN SABE CUANTO TIEMPO DE AUSENCIA, ESPERO QUE TODAVIA LES INTERESE MI FIC.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tres meses Alexa se la pasó en la biblioteca, investigando y experimentando. Tres meses Albus vio pasar a su hermano con la mexicana, esperando que su hermano se diera cuenta de su error y que se diera cuenta que esa persona no era la adecuada para él……porque tal vez esa persona fuera la adecuada para Albus. Tres meses en los que Scorpius y Rose se la pasaron magníficamente. Tres meses en lo que por fin estuvo lista la poción.

Y eso lo sabía muy bien Albus, pensó que pelearía contra Alexa por defender a Sofía pero… no podía hacerlo por dos motivos: El primero era que ella era la novia de su hermano; la segunda era que de verdad la apreciaba, no la conocía mucho pero era así. Así que pensó que tal vez hablaría con ella, pero esa opción lo pondría en conflicto con su novia. Pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Siguió pensando…

Mientras tanto Alexa con su hermano.

Ella se encontraba dentro de la sala de los menesteres, había reunido a todo su clan, quienes al presentaron volvieron a gritar: "El clan maldito de Griffyndor al servicio de la reina"

-Les traigo buenas noticias- dijo Alexa- Por fin he terminado la pócima que lo volverá humano, por un momento.

-Puntual como siempre, Alex- alago un miembro.

-Gracias solo necesito que me digan cuando comenzara la batalla para una noche antes lanzar el conjuro.

-Cuando tu creas que se conveniente- dijo el señor del clan.

-Padre, no es mi derecho decidir él cuando, solo puedo decirle que yo (como muchos otros) estoy ansiosa de acabar de una vez con esos bastardos. (Perdone mi lenguaje, padre).

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces puedes arreglar el conflicto el día que yo te lo pida?

-Claro, será muy fácil provocar a esa niña.

-Entonces tu conflicto… nuestra pelea- en la voz del líder se oía inseguridad, miedo y preocupación-… lo quiero para hoy.

Todos en la sala se sobresaltaron pero de alegría más que de miedo, pues hace mucho que estaban preparados para ese momento.

-Lanza tu hechizo sobre nosotros, Alex- hablo uno de los miembros, quien salió del cuadro en el que se encontraba. Era un joven de unos 20 años, de cabello gris lo que se podía ver en el cuadro pero al salir no era más que un perro, gris de abúndate pelo. Y ya no hablaba, solo transmitía sus pensamientos.- Lánzalo ahora Alex.

-Está bien, solo necesito que todos se encuentren aquí.

-¿No será peligroso eso?- pregunto uno- Puede que alguien entre.

-No se preocupen. Albert tiene bien selladas las puertas, nadie puede entra a menos que sea de nuestro clan o miembro de la familia Potter, de la cual solo ha podido entrar Albus Severus Potter- ante esa revelación, a Albert se le contrajo el estomago, lo habían cubierto.

-Creeremos en ti- dijeron todos.

Y así salieron todos de sus portales, pasando de personas a animales, de su sueño a su maldición. Se pudo ver al señor del clan: un gryfo totalmente dorado.

Y empezó el conjuro, palabras prohibidas se dijeron en ese conjuro, solo siendo escuchadas por quien sabia su significando*. Una hora duro, y luego todos alegres podían tocarse, sentirse, abrazarse. Alexa vio a su padre y a su hermano. Su padre: un señor se facciones duras, de cabello un poco cano, atractivo. Su hermano: un joven de 23 años de cabellos rojos, piel blanca, la descendencia inglesa estaba en él. Se acerco a ellos para abrazarlos, su hermano le correspondió, pero su padre aun creyendo que sus hijos lo odiaban, rechazo el cariño.

-¿Creías que no me enteraría que dejaste entrar a Potter? Puedo saber todo lo que haces, no se te olvide- dijo Alexa su hermano, dándole un golpe en uno de sus brazos.

-No lo olvidare- respondió él, que aunque le dolió el golpe, agradeció a su hermana por hacerle ver que no era un sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o

HOLA, ME EXTRÑARON? U.U CREO QUE NO n.n' BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE, ES CORTO POR LAS PRISAS, BUENO ADIOS Y DEJEN COMENTS


	13. HORAS

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

12- HORAS.

HOLA, MUY PRONTO EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

DISFRUTENLA Y LES AGRADESCO SU SEGUIMIENTO, ASI COMO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS CRITICAS.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el mismo momento en que Alexa lanzo el hechizo, Sofía, que estaba junto a Albus, sintió un gran estremecimiento y luego sonrió juguetona y satisfactoriamente, se despidió de Albus y se dirigió hacia la torre de Griffyndor y en el camino se llevo consigo a la estadounidense y a la coreana. Albus presintió que algo muy malo ocurriría.

Alexa salía de la sala de los menesteres y se encontró a su novio y al verse se sonrieron. Su amor era tan puro que a ella le entristecía el renunciar a él, pero quería aprovechar el tiempo que le sobraba con él, claro ella no se refería a entregarle su cuerpo, sino el amor puro.

Por otra parte la familia de Alexa se encontraba en el Bosque Prohibido preparando se para la batalla final. Ellos eran muchos, docenas pero, Sofía, ¿traería a su familia, o ella sola se enfrentaría a la familia maldita de Griffyndor? A simple vista aquello parecería desventaja pero nadie conocía sus verdaderas cualidades. Ella era buena tanto en el combate de hechizos como en el de espadas. Esa mujer a la que llamaban "La Serpiente"

Alexa por su parte se encontraba en la mazmorra de Slythering colocándose una armadura, la puerta de su dormitorio estaba ligeramente abierta por lo que al pasar Albus por ahí curioseo un momento solo para descubrir que lo que él se imaginaba era realidad: ellas iban a enfrentarse, Alexa ya había terminado la pócima, Alexa iba a matar a Sofía, a su novi… debía detenerla a toda costa. Así que se dirigió hacia la torre de Griffyndor a advertir a su nov…, la conocía y sabía que no rechazaría el reto, pero cuando llego a la torre descubrió que ella ya no estaba ahí. Con una gran desesperación regreso a la mazmorra para pedir la ayuda de su mejor amigo y de su prima y también la de su hermano.

Bosque Prohibido…

-¡Aquí me tiene malditos perros!- grito Sofía que se encontraba en la mitad del bosque-. ¡Salgan de una vez para terminar con todo esto!

-¿Crees que no queremos? No sabes cuantos de este clan deseamos destruirte pero ese no es nuestro deber…- hablo alguien entre las sobras.

-Es el de Alexa, ¿verdad?... Cuando esto acabe ustedes regresaran a ser los malditos perros roñosos de antes y su querida Alexa se irá al infierno…- alguien llegaba por detrás.

-Te estás adelantando a los hechos, Sofía- era Alexa preparada ya con su armadura- ¡La única que va a morir aquí eres tú!

-¿Enserio? Y tú vas amatarme- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Te aconsejo que tomes esto más enserio pues yo no soy la que ésta en desventaja. Por cierto: ¿donde están tus perros fieles?

-¿Esas cobardes? Al final no sirvieron para nada, pero no te preocupes que yo solo le daré mucho dolor a tu familia- sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Tu sola, lo dudo. Sé que tu familia esta rondando por aquí. Tráela de una vez.

-Tranquila, que este duelo solo dependerá de nosotras. Así que comencemos.

Y empezaron, pero ellas no necesitarían varitas, ni recitar hechizos. Así como había quienes superaban a los humanos, había quienes superaban a los magos. Y no solo eran ellas si no también la familia de los fundadores de Howarts, lástima o fortuna que esa herencia no pasara a la familia de Salazar Slythering y que las otras familias hayan perecido a manos de su heredero. Básicamente los conflictos de aquella familia se solucionaban con espadas pero ellas habían desarrollado tácticas con su herencia mágica, solo necesitaban pensar en lo quería y así se haría.

Las dos chicas se lanzaron una contra la otra y la pelea empezó gracias al choque de las espadas. El impacto fue tan duro que una gran ráfaga de viento corto el rostro de las dos. Se separaron y desde lejos lanzaron hechizos solamente con sus manos. Y la batalla se prolongo demasiado hasta que hartas ya las dos, se dispusieron a terminar con eso, lanzando las dos al mismo tiempo la maldición imperdonable más poderosa. Primero vieron cada una a su familia, pero estaban tan ocupadas que no se dieron cuenta cuando es que la familia de Sofía había llegado y cuando las dos familias empezaron a enfrentarse.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo…pero justo en ese momento alguien grito.

-¡Inmobilus!- gritaron dos personas y el hechizo de las dos magas se detuvo y desvaneció en el aire. Y la batalla entre las familias termino.

Las dos se sorprendieron y con gran fuerza de voluntad pudieron girar sus cabezas. Era Albus, James, Scorpius y Rose.

-¡¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?!- grito Alexa.

-Venimos a detener esta pelea- contesto Albus-. Detén esta tontería. Alexa, Sofía no ha hecho nada.

-¿Qué?- esas palabras no le agradaron para nada, era posible que Albus fuera tan estúpido?- ¿Dices…que ella no…ha hecho nada?- la furia de Alexa se reflejaba en sus palabras.

-¿Todavía sigues segado Potter?- pregunto alguien de entre la multitud de guerreros detenidos.

-¿Eh?

Albus vio a la persona que le hablo y vio a un joven de unos 20 años y cabello rojo, y al verlo a los ojos le pareció que ya lo había visto antes.

-Te dije que deberías cuidarte de tu novia, la serpiente, pero no haces caso y sigues embelesado con un amor que no existe, tal ves tu amor hacia ella sea verdadero, pero ella no te ama.

-¡Armand!- por fin lo reconoció- Pero se supone que tú… ustedes eran animales. ¡Dijiste que Sofía los había convertido en animales! ¡Mentiroso!

-¡Potter!- lo calmo Armand- ¡Si estamos así es gracias a mi hermana!

-Así que él es Armand, lo siento Alexa, es que hace tanto tiempo que los convertí en perros que ya no recuerdo quien es quien- se burlo Sofía.

-¡Maldita! Dile a Potter de una vez por todas lo que realmente eres.

-Está bien, está bien. Amor mío- dirigiendo se a Albus- Es hora de la verdad y la verdad es que hace algunos años yo maldije a la familia de esta negada. ¿Por qué?, te preguntaras: pues porque mi maestra me lo ordeno, una gran mortifago, me dijo que si ella llegaba a morir yo tenía que terminar su trabajo. Y así fue, mi maestra fue asesinada por su esposo tras haber torturado a sus hijos. Lástima, no pudo asesinar a la niña porque su hermano mayor intervino y ataco a la madre- Albus escuchaba atento a todo lo que decía. ¡La historia que Alexa le había contado era su propia historia!-. Luego a su muerte no me quedo más remedio que actuar, gracias a mi maestra por haberme enseñado buenos hechizos. Y así, sin contarte más detalles, los maldije. Y el hechizo que lancé sobre ellos solo puede ser roto si yo muero, cosa que dudo.

-Tú… tú ¿porque hiciste algo así?- pregunto Potter un tanto triste y enojado, furioso por haber sido engañado.

-¿No escuchaste Potter? Más estúpido no puedes ser.

-Entonces tu eres un mortifago…- hablo Rose.

-Exacto… ¡Ustedes dos que esperan!- grito aún inmovilizada.

En ese momento dos sombras salieron de entre los árboles, corriendo. Eran la estadounidense y la coreana. Las dos al mismo tiempo gritaron: ¡Avada Kedavra! Pero alguien lanzo un hechizo contra ellas, dejando a una inconsciente y a la otra aturdida, sin embargo uno de los hechizo fue lanzado y siguió su trayectoria inicial.

-"Maldita seas, Sofía"- pensó Alexa, triste porque su misión había resultado fallida. Se quedo callada esperando que el hechizo le diera pero no sucedió nada. Solo oyó algo caer-. ¡¿Eh?!

El hechizo que hasta ese momento la detenía, ceso. Volteo a ver qué es lo que había alcanzado el hechizo y al voltear vio a un miembro de su familia. Era uno de sus primos.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste bruja maldita?!- se abalanzo contra ella pero Sofía la detuvo aplicándole el hechizo crusiatus- ¡Aaahhh!

-¿Creías que ibas a matarme?

James trato de rescatar a su novia pero al igual que Alexa calló en el hechizo de tortura. Dos personas bajo su hechizo, ¿Cómo era posible? Albus solo veía impactado aquella escena. Y a su cabeza venían escenas de él con Sofía, buenos momentos, el cuándo la conoció, el cómo se declaró, el cómo en su mente estaba cada vez más la imagen de Alexa…su hermano…, su familia. Sofía no podía ser así de mala, pero tenía que aceptarlo. Rose y Scorpius se lanzaron al ataque y la pelea de las familias comenzó de nuevo.

-"Te lo dije, Potter"- la vos de Armand resonaba en su cabeza-. "Ella no resulto ser como tu creías, y mira ahora esta torturando a mi hermana y a tu familia, ella…"- ¡Cállate!- le grito Albus en su mente- ¡Cállate! ¡Déjame solo!- y a vos de Armand desapareció, dejando atrás solo el eco de su risa satisfactoria-. ¡Maldita sea!- grito como nunca en su vida, pero nadie lo escucho. Estaba decidido, como jamás lo estuvo. Era hora de terminar con esto, era hora de dejar de soñar, era hora de hacer lo que su padre alguna vez hizo.

Levanto la varita y de sus labios salieron palabras, pronunciando el hechizo más cruel de todos porque aquel hechizo no dejaba despedirse de los que más amas…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CON SATISFACCION LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO, CREO QUE ES EL PENULTIMO. ESPERI LES ALLA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLO.


	14. ADIOS

EL LEON EN LA CASA DE LA SERPIENTE

13- ADIOS

ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. GRACIAS A TODOS.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ava…da…ke…da…da…da… "¡No puedo! ¡¿Por qué no puedo?!"- el conflicto interno de Albus era muy evidente y no solo porque se quedo parado como un completo idiota sino porque, sin saber cómo, le transmitía todas sus emociones a lo que se encontraban a rededor suyo.

*-"¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? ¡¿No pueden simplemente olvidar todo?! ¿Acaso no conocen el perdón?, lo que es la amistad, lo que es el amor…- y Albus no se había dado cuenta de que lo sentían, pero solo alguien se atrevió hablarle en pensamientos, que al igual que los de Albus, esos emociones eran sentidas.

-"¿A qué le temes, Albus? ¿Por qué de tu tristeza?"- era Armand.

-"¿Cómo puedo matarla? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? ¡Yo la amo! Tiene que haber otra salida ¡¿Por qué Sofía?!"

-"No hay otra forma, Potter. Tienes que matarla, es la única manera. En este mundo existe gente mala por naturaleza y ella es una de ellos.

-"Pero mi amor, su amor por mi…"

-"Yo también amaba a mi madre y pensé que me amaba por igual ¡Pero trato de matarme! Y si volviera a verla, créeme: ¡La mataría de nuevo por lo que le hizo a Alexa! ¡Estoy a sólo un paso de matar a tu noviecita! Así que lo haces tú o lo hago yo."

Y Albus decidió y en ese momento todos, excepto los segados por la ira, sintieron su profunda tristeza y desesperación, y dejaron de luchar…

-Avada… Keda…da…da… Avada keda… keda- de improviso salieron, de los ojos de Albus, lagrimas de agonía, que dolían tanto que parecía estar llorando lagrimas de sangre-…. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- grito.

El rayo de luz verde viajo atreves del viento, esparciendo miedo, profetizando muerte y desgracia. Sólo bastaron unos segundos para que el hechizo llegara a su destino.

Y la luz de aquel cuerpo, si es que existió, se extinguió para siempre…

Y todo se torno silencio…

Y en un segundo todos rodeaban a Sofía…

Albus solo se quedo parado en el mismo lugar, viendo al infinito "¿Cómo pude?" Albus apretaba sus manos contra su pecho. James, recuperado, se acerco a su hermano, le tendió la mano y el menor se lanzo abrazándolo, consolándose con él.

De ese hecho nadie se entero…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pasaron cuatro semanas y solo unos cuantos de los que habían presenciado aquel suceso habían logrado olvidarlo. En realidad a solo una persona aún le seguía doliendo. Albus desde ese día seguía una rutina: levantarse, vestirse, ir a clases, comer y regresar a su dormitorio. Todos habían intentado alegrarlo pero nadie pudo, incluso el primero en desistir fue Scorpius, lo conocía también que sabía Albus se levantaría solo. Y eso sucedió tres meses antes de que las extranjeras, o por lo menos las tres que quedaban, se fueran. Y entonces todo acabaría, su año y su estancia en Howarts.

-¡Atención por favor!- habló la directora Macgonagall-. En tres meses nuestras visitas se irán- algunos lloriquearon. Pero no se preocupen que todavía les faltan tres meses para conquistarlas. Lamentablemente una de las alumnas tuvo que irse antes de tiempo sin dar una explicación. Y tras esto, doy paso a los comentarios de las alumnas, ellas hablaran de lo que les ha parecido su estancia aquí.

Las tres se miraron. Alexa negó con la cabeza, insinuando que no lo haría, entonces no le quedo más remedio a la coreana que hablar.

-Este…buenas noches…Primero que nada quiero decir que mi estancia aquí fue maravillosa, todas las personas me trataron genial! Pero al igual que ustedes, yo soy humana y adolecente y es por eso que durante mi estancia aquí alguien me rompió el corazón, creo que no debería decirlo pero es como una terapia y puesto que ya casi me voy a ir hago esto para expiar mis culpas. También he de disculparme con alguien, con una persona que años atrás era mi mejor amiga…- todos escuchaban muy atentos y Kim se dirigió a Alexa-. Perdóname, Alex. Te traicione por los engaños de quien me puso las cosas fáciles. Me enamore de la persona que solo te quiso a ti, de eso no me arrepiento, pero me arrepiento de haberte hecho daño solo para conseguir la atención de esa persona. Y perdóname por nunca haber confiando en ti- fue todo lo que dijo, hubo silencio y de pronto empezaron a aplaudir.

-Muchas gracias señorita Kim, ahora le gustaría a usted señorita Carpio decir algo?

-No realmente. Solo que… nada. Paso de ello, por favor?

-Está bien, nadie la obligara.

Y fue así como termino la noche y todos se retiraban a su dormitorios para preparase, pues mañana se irían de con sus padres por las vacaciones de verano.

Torre Griffyndor, dormitorio de chicos.

-Albus… debo preguntarse si tu ya…

-¿Si ya lo supere?

-Aha…

-Sí, desde hace unas semanas- respondió sin ganas.

-¿Y entonces por qué estas como si no lo fuera? Terminaste por no juntarte con nosotros. Rose y yo pensamos que era por tu dolor, pero si no es así ¿entonces por qué?

-Disculpa, no quise hacer eso. Es solo que he estado pensando… - se produjo una emorne silencio y cuando Malfoy estaba a punto de hablar su amigo interrumpió-… ¿Alexa ama a mi hermano?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Tú crees que lo quiera realmente?- pregunto como si de una pregunta sin importancia se tratara.

-Yo que sé… ¡Espera! No me digas que tú… ella te… ¿eso es en lo que has estado pensando?

-Yo creo que mi plan podrá funcionar.

-¡¿Pensabas en como quitarle la novia a tu hermano?!- pregunto alarmado, que más bien parecía un regaño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

HOLA, BUENO QUICE ALARGARLO, PERO NO SE SI A USTEDES LES AGRADE LA IDEA…. LES PARECE? Y MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA. PERO SI NO LES PARECE EN EL PROXIMO PUEDO ACABARLO O EN DOS MAS. USTEDES DECIDEN.


End file.
